No es tan fácil perdonar
by Lucita Potter
Summary: James y Lily terminan por una serie de acontecimientos raros. ¿Podrán derrotar todas las adversidades para ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, pues lo hice con todo el corazón. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

**Capítulo 1.**

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol regalaba un lindo ocaso a quien lo quisiera ver. En el numero 7 de Penny Lane una muchacha de unos 20 años, de buen cuerpo, pelirroja y de unos asombrosos ojos verdes esmeralda no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo pues sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué la había tratado como a una cualquiera?

Su vida había sido perfecta hasta ese medio día. Tenia poco de haber de haber terminado sus estudios en Medimagia siendo la mejor del curso, tenia una hermosa familia, su padre, su madre que la querían tanto y su hermana, sus amigos y él. James era su vida, era su todo, como lo amaba.

Desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts, él la había acosado para que saliera con él. A ella desde un principio le había gustado, pero no le agradaba sus formas de pedírselo y mucho menos que asegurara que ella seria de él...

-No puede ser, ¡Dios, como no lo vi venir! Él solo quería eso de mi.

Flash Back

Una semana antes...

Un muchacho alto, moreno, cabello revuelto negro azabache, ojos castaño claro enmarcados con unas gafas, esperaba a su novia en la sala de su casa, habían quedado de verse ahí para después salir a cenar. Lily ya se había retrasado mucho, pues afuera había un diluvio. James ya se estaba impacientando, miro su reloj de pulsera pero no alcanzo a ver la hora pues en eso sonó el timbre. James fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta y lo que vio al abrir la puerta fue a una linda pelirroja completamente mojada, él al verla soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- dijo Lily muy enojada –si supieras todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

-Ven princesa, disculpame- le extendió los brazos con una linda sonrisa. Ella se quedó estática en su lugar aun irritada, por ello él fue y la abrazo –vamos princesa, no te enojes yo no lo hice para que te enojaras.

-Pero es que me vez como estoy y te ríes- dijo ella con voz de niña chiquita y acurrucándose en el musculoso pecho de su novio. Él la abrazo mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ven, date una ducha caliente, sino te va ha hacer daño- le dijo mientras la jalaba y la llevaba al cuarto.

-James, no es que...- lo detuvo Lily con cara roja como tomate.

-Vamos Lily, te pones ropa mía mientras se seca, no le veo nada de ningún problema.

-James, yo... este... pues... esta bien.

Lily entro a la recamara, era un cuarto grande con una gran cama al fondo, del lado izquierdo se veía un amplio ropero, a la derecha se veía otra puerta la cual te llevaba al cuarto de baño. Lily se dirigió hacia el, abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos se encontraba una tina, ella se fue hacia ella, abrió las llaves de agua, mientras se llenaba ella se fue despojando de su ropa.

James ya se dirigió a calentar la cena, pero se percato de que Lily le había mojado la camisa, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiársela. Cuando entro al cuarto, este estaba impregnado son el perfume de Lily que tanto le gustaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño por una toalla, pero se acordó que ahí estaba Lily, pero era demasiado tarde la puerta estaba entre abierta y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos casi saliéndose, Lily estaba desnuda. James se quedo anonadado con las hermosas curvas de su novia. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola, pero cuando logro reaccionar sin siquiera cambiarse la camisa se dirigió a calentar la cena.

No lograba sacársela de la mente, ese recuerdo le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, solo que en su mente cambiaba de una forma muy sugerente. Recordaba su escultural silueta divagando con fantasías que a él mismo le sorprendían y sonrojaban.

James arreglo la mesa sirviendo la comida, colocando dos velas para darle un toque romántico. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, James fue al cuarto a buscar a Lily. Ella ya había salido de la ducha. Cuando James abrió la puerta Lily le estaba dando la espalda, podía ver el cuerpo aun mojado de ella, tapado solo con una pequeña toalla y el cabello rojo mojado por su espalda.

Él se acerco lentamente y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella solo atino a respingar, pues la había agarrado por sorpresa. El tenerla tan cerca lo excitaba, pero era conciente que no tenía que forzar la situación, eso ya lo habían hablado y él respetaba su decisión.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, nunca había estado en una situación así, deseaba estar con él pero le daba miedo, pena vergüenza, él había estado con otras, se podía decir que era un maestro en esas artes y ella nunca había estado con nadie, no quería que el se decepcionara de ella.

Cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella instintivamente ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole un mejor acceso. Ella se volteo y lo beso en la boca dándole en el amor que sentía por él, James le correspondió el beso acariciando su espalda. Sus lenguas se juntaron jugando entre ellas, haciendo que el beso se tornara mas apasionado. Lily metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de él, acariciándole la musculosa espalda. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su amor era tan grande que deseaba entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

En ese momento solo importaba él y ella. Ella comenzó desabotonar su camisa, él le detuvo las manos.

-Lily, no quiero que te sientas forzada ha hacer algo que no quieres hacer, te amo y sabes que voy a esperar a que tu te sientas segura.

Ella como repuesta se quito la toalla dispuesta a entregarse a esa pasión que le estaba desbordando.

Fin Flash Back

Se sentía humillada al recordar que ella se entrego a él para demostrarle su amor, mientras que para él solo había sido una mas que pasaba por su cama. Se sentía usada ¿por qué la había utilizado solo para satisfacer su ego de macho? ¿Por qué ella? Lo que mas le dolía era que le había pintado un futuro maravilloso, que siempre estarían juntos, que la quería mas que a su vida.

Se sentía tonta, por no haberse dado cuenta, si hubiera puesto atención al detalle que paso después de aquella noche "maravillosa". Ella despertó sola, sin ninguna nota, sin un detalle de él, no le había dado importancia. En toda la semana él estuvo "muy ocupado" en su trabajo para verla, la única comunicación que tuvieron fueron llamadas que ella le hizo demasiado cortas pues tenia que irse, nunca mencionaba lo que había pasado. Pero lo peor y el colmo fue lo que había pasado horas antes, todavía no lo creía, pero había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy feliz de subir un segundo capítulo. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial Lady Tomoe, Haruka.Black-90, Lonely. Julie, Hermione granger de potter, Jana Evans. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

**Capítulo 2.**

Ese fatídico recuerdo rondaba por su mente y no se quería ir de ahí. Nunca en su vida había sido humillada de esa manera. Si él la había utilizado, no tenía porque haber hecho ese espectáculo, tan mal montado para deshacerse de ella.

Se paro lentamente de su cama, camino, camino sin ganas a la ventana, una pareja de enamorados pasaba en esos instantes. Sintió como una furia recorría su cuerpo, cerca de ella se encontraba una mesita en la cual había unas fotos en movimiento enmarcadas en las cuales se podían ver una pareja muy feliz, las cuales fueron estrelladas contra el suelo por una pelirroja furiosa. Después de eso se dejo caer de rodillas llorando descontroladamente por su desgracia. Dejo caer su cuerpo colocándolo de forma fetal, maldiciendo la hora en que se había enamorado de ese capullo, siempre se creyó especial, la había llevado al cielo para después llevarla al infierno. Su mente volvió a revivir ese momento cruel que había pasado escasas cinco horas.

Flash back

Una muchacha pelirroja platicaba amenamente con un muchacho alto, rubio, ojos castaños y un cuerpo delgaducho. Su nombre era Kevin Bradley, era su amigo desde la infancia. Se habían encontrado en esa cafetería por casualidad, lo cual emociono a ambos, que de inmediato se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempo.

-Me alegro de volverte a ver, ya se que desde que se cambiaron de ciudad perdimos contacto- dijo Lily muy alegre.

-Si, pero ya te dije, estoy de vuelta y no repienso volver a ir. Ya tengo la casa casi lista, y en unos días mi esposa y mi bebé, así que nos estaremos viendo mas seguido.

-No me lo puedo creer todavía que el tímido Kevin haya formado una familia, y sea un prominente hombre de negocios. De verdad me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿Y tu Lily, ya te casaste? ¿Ya viene una pequeña Lily en camino?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sabes, con James las cosas van mejor que nunca- se puso roja recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos una semana antes –y en mis planes establecerme bien en mi trabajo, después en un futuro casarme con James, y mucho después tener hijos.

-Me alegro por ti, siempre has sido muy sensata. Bueno, creo que ya no llegaron, me citaron para hablar sobre unos negocios que quieren hacer con la empresa, pero no llegaron. Me tengo que retirar, pero ya tenemos teléfonos y direcciones, así que ya no habrá pretextos- dijo Kevin, y ambos se levantaron dándose un fraternal abrazo –Lily, no sabes cuanto te extra...

Kevin ya no pudo terminar la frase pues en ese momento fue jaloneado y su rostro recibió un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo noqueado y a una Lily anonadada por aquel acto tan irracional que se acababa de dar. James trato de golpear nuevamente a Kevin, pero fue detenido por Lily.

-¡James, para!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hicite eso?- gritó muy enojada interponiéndose entre ambos. James lleno de ira agarro a Lily por los hombros zarandeándola.

-¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Como pude creer en ti! ¡Eres una cualquiera!- le dijo muy furioso. Después todo paso muy rápido, Lily dio de bruces contra el suelo. Cayo bruscamente y lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-James, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Lily con voz lastimera, el la volteo a ver con odio en su mirada, hizo un amago de darle un golpe, pero se contuvo. Ella aun continuaba postrada en el suelo llorando temerosa, con el cabello tapándole la mitad del rostro, lo miraba como si fuera un completo desconocido.

-Como te habrás reído de mí cuando te revolcabas con ese- señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kevin aun en el piso –mientras a mí me decías mentiras. Si, claro "James, te amo" "James, eres mi vida" "Quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo"- lo dijo imitando grotescamente la voz de Lily –y yo de tonto que me creía esas mierdas.

Lily se paro, aunque tena el cuerpo adolorido por la caída, camino hacia él con la cara desencajada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-James, no se de que demonios estas hablando, tranquilízate y vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

-Te da vergüenza que todos se den cuenta que eres una mujerzuela, que te vas con el primero que pasa.

Lily ya no se pudo contener más y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteo la cara, la mano se marco inmediatamente y sus gafas cayeron al suelo.

-Me estas lastimando con tus palabras...- James la agarro de un brazo apretando con fuerza.

-¿Y tu con tus actos? Y pensar que te creí todo lo que me decías.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, todo esta en tu cabeza. ¡Él solo es un amigo, nos encontramos por casualidad! ¡Entiende, entre él y yo no hay nada por el simp...!

-¡CÁLLATE YA! Lo más seguro es que este te embarazo y le estabas contando los planes de cómo hacerlo pasar como mío, por eso te quitaste la careta la otra vez, pero tus planes fueron descubiertos. No quiero saber nada de ti ¡ZORRA!

Ella ya no soporto mas, levanto como pudo a Kevin que poco a poco estaba reaccionando, hizo que se apoyara en su hombro y volteo a ver a James.

-Si, estoy con él, ¿y sabes? ¡ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE TÚ!

Fin Flash back

Todavía no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho eso. Ella nunca había hecho o dicho algo para que él reaccionara de esa forma. La había humillado de la peor manera que lo puede hacer un hombre. Ella le había entregado lo más sagrado a él y parecía que eso no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pues solo había obtenido lo que quería para dejarla de la manera más vil que podía hacerlo. Ahora ella estaba ahí destrozada, mientras él seguro estaba celebrando con sus amigos que le había costado unos años, pero había demostrado que nadie se le resistía.

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, en el que sigue sabremos si James es un cerdo o cuales fueron sus motivos para hacer semejante estupidez.**

**Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Antes que nada disculparme por el retraso, es que he tenido mucha tarea y exámenes. Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy feliz de subir un tercer capítulo. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, Jamie Black 5. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

**Capítulo 3.**

No lo podía creer, él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, era su todo, hubiera dado la vida por ella, y así le pagaba. Había estado tras de ella tanto tiempo, desde que sintió que su vida no tenia sentido si ella no estaba, había decidido actuar, hacer todo lo que fuera para que ella llenara su vida vacía.

Ella era tan especial para él, era su princesa como solía decirle. Nunca había forzado nada, porque cuando habían abordado el tema, ella le había dicho que no se sentía preparada y que no quería apurar las cosas.

-Idiota, y tú que le creíste todo, ¿desde cuando te estará viendo la cara revolcándose con todos?- dijo un muchacho de unos 20 años, tumbado en su cama, escondido entre las cobijas. Su estado era lamentable, sus ojos marrones ahora lucían rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar. El cuarto se encontraba destrozado, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por él. El resto del departamento no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Horas antes un furioso James había entrado tirando, pateando todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Se sentía herido en su orgullo, pero eso no era lo que lo hacia sentir tan mal, lo pero era que la había perdido para siempre y no había vuelta atrás.

Después de "aquella maravillosa" noche, había recibido una llamada del Ministerio de magia a las tres de la madrugada, tenían que presentarse inmediatamente todos los Aurores, creyó que no tardaría mucho pero no fue así. Andaban detrás de un mago oscuro y su grupo de magos que estaban creando un caos en el mundo mágico. Había llegado a medio dia agotado, estaba feliz por lo que había pasado entre Lily y él, tenia ganas de correr a sus brazos y llenarla de besos, por lo menos llamarla, pero estaba cansado que solo se tumbo en la cama y cayo vencido por el sueño. Toda la semana fue igual, solo podía hacerle llamadas cortas, pero no era la forma de abordar un tema tan importante, eso tenía que ser personal.

Pero toda esa semana el poco tiempo que tuvo libre lo uso para pensar en ella, sonreía al recordar cada bello detalle de aquella noche, como sus manos acariciaban delicadamente aquella piel tan tersa, como sus manos temblorosas por la reacción que tenia su amada princesa ante esa primera sensación de roce cariñoso, de esas manos sobre su delicado e inexplorado cuerpo que se estremecía ante tan especial momento.

Y ahora todas sus ilusiones, todos esos planes se había ido al caño. Él la amaba mucho, pero la infidelidad era algo que no podía soportar. Se volvía a repetir esa imagen en su mente, de ella feliz anaquel café con su amante, muy cariñosos riéndose, lo recordaba y le daba mas rabia.

Ahora entendía porque ella no lo había buscado, claro, tenia a su sustituto, si no era él era el otro fulano. El sentirse utilizado lo hacia hundirse mas, y por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas involuntarias que él intentaba detener pero no lo podía detener. Su vida se iba con ella y ya no había vuelta atrás.

En eso sonó el timbre, en ningún momento intento pararse para abrir la puerta, sabia que ellos entrarían de cualquier modo. Y si, ahí estaban sus dos fieles amigos, uno de ellos era alto, con un cuerpo formado, moreno, cabello hasta los hombros oscuro, con ojos grises hermosos y una sonrisa que derretía a toda mujer que la viera. El otro era un poco mas alto, cabello castaño corto, cuerpo bien formado pero un poco mas delgado que sus otros dos amigos, su cara lucia como si estuviera enfermo, con unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa afable.

Escucho sus pasos, y como estos se dirigían hacia donde él se encontraba, sintió como le comenzaban a jalar las cobijas, en un inicio él comenzó a forcejear pero después se rindió y las cobijas conforme bajaban daban paso a un chico en estado lamentable. Sus amigos no hicieron ningún comentario en primera instancia. James levanto la mirada para verlos y en ese instante sus ojos color avellana se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentó en la cama, sus amigos lo imitaron, sentándose uno a cada lado. En un impulso James se tiro a los brazos de Sirius y hundió su cara en el pecho de su amigo.

-Me dejo Sirius, me dejo. Todo este tiempo se burlo de mí, ella era todo para mi, dentro de un mes íbamos a cumplir tres años de novios y le iba a pedir matrimonio, y yo que cambie solo por ella y me paga así- dijo James muy afectado, llorando desconsoladamente.

-James, dio que paso, ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella te ama y nunca ha echo nada que demuestre lo contrario- dijo Remus muy serio.

-Sabes que ella y yo no somos íntimos amigos, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una buena muchacha y te quiere mucho- dijo Sirius.

-Tengo pruebas, ella me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Hoy la vi con ese, muy cariñosos.

-¿Estas seguro que no mal interpretaste las cosas?- le pregunto Remus.

James lo medito unos segundos, como no queriendo creer todo lo que había pasado, borrar todo y salir corriendo a sus brazos para besarla y amarla, pero recordó esa ultima frase "Si, estoy con él, ¿y sabes? ¡ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE TÚ!" y su semblante cambio.

-Si, estoy seguro, la muy cínica me lo confirmo delante de toda esa gente, me sentí humillado y la muy sinvergüenza se fue con él, muy campante.

-¿Estas seguro que no fuiste obstinado y la dejaste que se explicara, que no la presionaste y no llegaste hasta los golpes?- pregunto Sirius, conociendo como era James.

James por segunda vez medito todo, quizás si se había precipitado, pero ¿Por qué ella defendía al otro, si él no significaba nada para ella? Viendo que su amigo no hablaba Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas, y viendo que llegaron a la misma conclusión asintieron.

-Bueno James, yo diría que dejaras pasar unos días y hablaran. Quizás todo fue una confusión y te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, queriendo que James se sintiera mejor.

-Puede ser, pero no creo que pueda hablar con ella en mucho tiempo sin hacer una locura.

-Bueno, te vez fatal, así que ahora mismo te vas a meter a la tina, te relajas mientras Remus y yo intentamos arreglar este desastre y preparamos algo de comer.

James solo asintió, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, cada paso que daba, todo el departamento en si se la recordaba, tenia que hacer algo sino se volvería loco, pero era conciente que debía esperar un tiempo para que ambos analizaran las cosas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy feliz de subir un cuarto capítulo. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, Jamie Black 5. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

**Capítulo 4.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la pelea, Lily se la había pasado llendo al trabajo y cuando llegaba a su casa en su cuarto, acostada en su cama, solo se levantaba para ir al baño y mal comer. Se sentía mal, derrotada, su mundo se estaba desmoronando frente a ella y no podía hacer nada.

En su reloj de mesa marcaban las 6: 45 a.m., era conciente que a las ocho entraba a trabajar. Tenía poco de haber terminado su carrera de Mediamagia, tenía poco trabajando en el Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Sonó el timbre, se debatía entre abrir o dejar que la persona se cansara, sus padres se habían ido esa semana a visitar a su hermana Petunia que vivía con su esposo Vernon Dursley, decidió por lo primero. Se levanto lentamente sintiéndose un poco mareada, sabía que era normal por la precaria alimentación de las últimas dos semanas. Se agarro de la mesita y poco a poco se le fue pasando el mareo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, el timbre en ese momento dejo de sonar, dando paso a golpes y gritos.

-Ya voy, no seas desesperada, ya voy- dijo Lily. Agarro el seguro de la puerta, aun se debatía entre abrir o no, al final decidió abrirle.

Al abrirse la puerta dio paso a una mujer joven de unos veinte años, morena, cabello castaño y ojos color miel. La sonrisa que traía en su rostro se le borro en cuanto vio la cara de su amiga.

-Lil, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Me voy unos días y mira como te encuentro- dijo muy asustada, acercándose a su amiga. Lily no pudo más y busco refugio en los brazos de su amiga, tratando desahogar su pena y así calmar el dolor que la invadía amargamente. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, tenia que desahogarse, no podía dejar de llorar, su tristeza era demasiado profunda como para lograr tranquilizarse por si sola.

Su amiga la estrechó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, no decía nada, solo le acariciaba el cabello. No entendía que podía haberle pasado para que estuviera tan mal, así duraron un tiempo. Cuando Lily se calmo le comenzó a contar todo, desde la "maravillosa noche", la huida de él, la semana de "desaparición" de él, y el escándalo que le había hecho una semana antes.

-Roni, lo hubieras visto, estaba como un loco, no lo reconocía, y todo lo que me dijo, ¡Dios! Me hizo ver como una cualquiera. Sus ojos Roni, hubieras visto sus ojos, parecía que tenían fuego, había odio en ellos, furia. No se de donde saco todo lo que me dijo. Solo puedo pensar que me utilizo estos dos años, me estuvo trabajando y cuando tuvo lo que quería de mi busco la manera mas cruel para dejarme.

-Lil, no quiero meter mas leña al fuego pero...- dudo en decirle, pero al final lo hizo –lo vi muy feliz ayer con sus amigos en el partido.

Lily sintió hundirse mas, mientras ella estaba muriéndose lentamente de amor, el estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos, seguramente buscando a su nueva victima, que idiota se sentía. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, lo que le volvió a provocar un mareo.

-Lil, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Roni muy preocupada, mientras se paraba rápidamente de su lugar para ayudar a su amiga.

-Si Roni, no te preocupes. Sabes, no he estado comiendo bien. Me siento débil, por eso me marie- le contesto a su amiga.

-Te veo mal. ¿No pensaras ir al hospital en estas condiciones?- dijo Roni viendo que la pelirroja asentía mientras se dirigía a la cajonera a agarrar ropa. Suspiro, sabia que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza nada podía sacársela. Solo le sonrió –bueno, voy a prepararte algo de desayunar mientras te arreglas.

Lily agarro su ropa y se dirigió al baño, puso su ropa sobre el vater, se acerco al lavabo y miro el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella, se quedo viendo su reflejo, tenia la cara demacrada, pálida, lucia unas enormes ojeras, sus ojos estaban inflamadísimos y muy rojos. En verdad se miraba muy mal, no podía seguir así por alguien que a leguas se miraba que no merecía una de sus lágrimas.

Se fue retirando lentamente su ropa, abrió los grifos de la regadera, se introdujo en ella, al sentir que el agua le caía por el cuerpo sentía como sus ideas se iban aclarando.

Era bonita, buen cuerpo, un muy buen trabajo, su familia la quería mucho (por lo menos sus papás), amigos, era lógico que con ellos no contaba, eran hombres y eran iguales, solo tenia a Roni. Tenia que continuar con su vida, debía dar el siguiente paso, era duro cerrar un ciclo de esa manera y tan rápido, pero entre mas rápido seria mejor, no seria fácil, pero él no la vería derrotada ¡oh no!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa semana había sido muy dura para James, sus amigos habían ido varias veces a levantarle el animo, pero al irse ellos volvía a refugiarse en su recamara y sus amargos recuerdos. El sábado habían vuelto a ir, intentaron sacarlo del departamento pero no lo lograron, por lo que ahí comieron y se pasaron todo el día haciendo de todo para que él se riera un poco.

El domingo habían llegado muy temprano, pero no venían solos, venían con una chica de unos veinte años, morena, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su nombre era Verónica Tonton.

-Jamsie, te ves fatal, ¿te paso un tren por encima?- dijo Verónica intentando aligerar la situación.

-Pues algo así- dijo James sin mucho ánimo, se pasó la mano por cabello despeinándoselo aun más.

Todos se sentaron, se hizo un silencio incomodo, el cual fue interrumpido por Verónica.

-Bueno Jamsie, arréglate que nos vamos.

-No teng...

-No vamos, no te dejaremos seguir hundiéndote en la tristeza- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-Además, me costo mucho conseguir estos boletos para dejarlos perder- dijo Verónica sonriéndole. Viendo que James no reaccionaba lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalonearlo hasta que se levanto. Sin muchas ganas se dirigió al baño. Era conciente que tenia que hacer algo con su vida, tenia que hablar con ella, la quería demasiado para perderla, su vida dependía de la decisión que ella tomara.

Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió junto a sus amigos al estadio de Quidditch, en su interior estaba muriendo lentamente, pero no podía defraudar a sus amigos, así que frente a ellos fingía una felicidad que en realidad no sentía.

Durante el partido grito a más no poder, lo hizo como una manera se sacar todo el coraje que tenía, aplaudía, se emocionaba con cada jugada. Dentro de lo que cabía se la había pasado bien, por un momento olvido los problemas que lo aquejaban pero de ella no, ella estaría en sus recuerdos por la eternidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo la verdad muy tensa con exámenes, trabajos finales, pero siempre acordándome de ustedes, por eso aquí esta ya el quinto capítulo. Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo, vienen muchas cosas e intrigas, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, Jamie Black 5. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_No te comprendo, no entiendo que paso_

_Si te di todo, quizás te di de más_

_Dime que falto, dime que sobro_

_Dime que paso, pero dime algo pues me estoy muriendo._

_(Maná – No ha parado de llover)_

**Capítulo 5.**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que ella se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo, y una tres semanas de sentirse la mujer mas desdichada, pero de su cabeza no se iba esa escena, estaba ahí en todo momento. En el hospital todos los días había mucho que hacer, por lo que el trabajo la absorbía. Sabia que seria muy duro superar todo lo que sentía por él, pero tenia que lograrlo.

Se encontraba meditando eso cuando se acordó que tenía que ir a una junta con el director general del hospital, así que sin muchas ganas apuro su taza de café y se dirigió a la sala de junta. Cuando llego aun faltaban algunos sanadores, así que se sentó y siguió meditando.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar, por todas partes se podían escuchar charlas, todos se preguntaban para que seria la junta. Un hombre de edad avanzada entro, se dirigió al estrado y los murmullos se fueron apagando.

-Buenos días a todos, se preguntaran cual es el asunto por el cual se les ha citado- hubo un asentimiento general –bueno, como ya sabrán, la situación se le esta llendo de las manos al Ministerio de Magia, y los ataques de cierto mago oscuro son cada vez mas frecuentes. Ustedes son los sanadores mas jóvenes que tenemos, no dudo de su capacidad, pero es necesario que estén mas preparados, por lo cual necesito de la compresión de ustedes, algunos serian mandados a otras ciudades o países para su preparación. Solo serian algunos meses, seguirían percibiendo el mismo salario, y serian acogidos por un sanador del cual estarían a su cargo. Los lugares son...

Lily se encontraba dividida entre irse y quedarse. Era conciente que era una salida falsa a sus problemas, pero lo necesitaba, tenia que despejarse, pensar en otras cosas, pero a la vez le dolía dejar a sus padres y a su mejor amiga. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la platica había terminado. Se levanto y se dirigió a su consultorio, cuando llego al vestíbulo se encontró a Kevin muy nervioso, caminada de un lado a otro, ella se acerco a su amigo.

-Kevin, ¿Qué te pasa?

Él no se había percatado de que su amiga estaba ahí, así que como toda respuesta dio un salto, volteo a verla y se abalanzo a abrazarla.

-Lily, los mortífagos las atacaron, yo estaba en el baño, siendo un simple muggle no pude hacer nada, pero ya se habían ido. Mi bebé y mi esposa las están atendiendo, no se como están, no me han dicho nada.

-Kev, no te preocupes, yo voy ha averiguar como están y vengo inmediatamente.

Kevin observo como Lily se perdía por un pasillo. La pelirroja tardaba un poco, y cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia eterno. De repente vio como una cabellera roja se acercaba poco a poco, vio su cara y en esta había una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están Lily? ¿Qué tienen? ¿Se van a poner bien? ¿Qué...?

-Están estables, van a ponerse bien, son muy fuertes y van a salir de esta, ya lo veras- dijo Lily sonriéndole, viendo que Kevin iba a decir algo, se le adelanto –vamos a que comas algo, las podrás ver en un rato mas, tienes que ser fuerte por ellas, yo estoy en mi descanso, así que no hay problema, vamos.

Juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería, Kevin se sentía un poco mejor al saber que se encontraban estables, pero necesitaba verlas. Llegaron y Lily le indico una mesa, él se fue a sentar mientras ella iba por la comida.

-Toma Kev, debes comer algo- dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-Lily, no puedo quitarte tu comida, come tu, yo voy por más- dijo Kevin e hizo el amago de pararse pero Lily lo detuvo.

-No hace falta, yo ya comí hace rato- dijo Lily, pero eso era mentira, la comida de ese día de solo verla le causaba nauseas, pero no le tomo importancia, la comida del hospital nunca había sido su favorita.

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con tu novio? Se veía muy furioso, yo solo recuerdo un puño, gritos sin sentido, y al final que me dijiste que él era James.

Lily bajo la mirada, lagrimas amenazaban con salir, tomo aire ruidosamente, tenia que ser fuerte, las contuvo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Si quieres, yo puedo habla con él, tu lo quieres, eres casi mi hermana y sabes que no me gusta verte triste- viendo que no tenia respuesta la agarro del mentón para que lo viera, miro la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas, se le partía el corazón viéndola así –lo haré- se levanto, la jalo de un brazo suavemente para que se levantara y la abrazo, sin quererlo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ni una más, no podía seguir así, Lilian Evans se había caído muchas veces y todas se había levantado, esta no seria la excepción. Kevin se separo un poco para mirarla y le sonrió.

-Estaré bien- le susurro, y se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo fraternal, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos castaños observaban toda la escena, decepcionado se dio la vuelta para retirase, solo se le escucho decir en un susurro "que estúpido fui".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este quinto capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. En el que sigue sabremos quien los vio (ya se imaginan) y veremos a Sirius y Remus. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

Ella se iba acercando poco a poco, cuando llego a él le sonrió, y él no pudo más que abrazarla, pegarla a él lo mas que pudo y darle un beso de esos que te hacen olvidar hasta el nombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, sufriendo el fin de semestre pero esta ya el sexto capítulo. Espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, Jamie Black 5, UsagiPotter, arelli-black. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_Como me haces falta, como me haces falta_

_La noche es quieta y se oye mi voz, te esta llamando mi alma_

_Como me haces falta, como me haces falta_

_No aguanto mas creo que partiré, la soledad me espanta_

_No quiero ver que mi vida se fue, y tú haciéndome falta._

_(Ana Bárbara – Como me haces falta)_

**Capítulo 6.**

El domingo había sido muy agitado, había ido con sus amigos a jugar Quidditch, después se habían ido de picnic. Se había sentido bien tirado en el pasto, estaba cansado después de jugar carrera y hacer bromas entre ellos, parecían unos niños. Toda su vida James y Sirius habían sido amigos, eran vecinos, de ahí llego al grupo Verónica y por ultimo Remus.

El reloj marcaba las 5:02 a.m. James tenia una sonrisa en los labios, parecía que estaba soñando algo muy bonito, de repente comenzó a sudar y a moverse muy agitadamente, poco después se despertó muy sobresaltado. Su respiración era muy rápida, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. No quería pero ese sueño no se iba de su mente.

Él reencontraba en una iglesia muggle esperando a alguien, de repente en la puerta se apareció Lily vestida de novia, se miraba hermosa con su vestido blanco, el cabello suelto le caía como una cascada de fuego por la espalda. Ella se iba acercando poco a poco, cuando llego a él le sonrió, y él no pudo más que abrazarla, pegarla a él lo mas que pudo y darle un beso de esos que te hacen olvidar hasta el nombre. Cuando sintieron que les faltaba oxigeno se separaron, el cura los miro asombrado.

-¿Acepta a Lilian Evans como su legitima esposa?- le pregunto el cura.

-Si, acepto- dijo James sin dudar un solo segundo, volteo a ver a Lily y le sonrió.

-¿Acepta a James Potter como su legitimo esposo?- le pregunto el cura. Cuando Lily iba a contestar se oyó un grito.

-Ela no se puede casar con él porque esta conmigo y ella me ama a mi.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado. Era Kevin.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto el cura escandalizado.

Lily volteo hacia donde se encontraba Kevin y le sonrió.

-Es cierto, estoy con él- dijo Lily señalando a Kevin -¿y sabe? ¡ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE ESTE!- dijo señalando a James.

Tenía que hablar con ella, pero tenia miedo de que le confirmara que él no había sido nada en su vida. Intento volver a dormir, pero le era imposible sacar ese sueño de su mente.

Se levanto y se sentó en la cama, miro la hora, ya eran las 5:20, entraba a trabajar hasta las ocho, así que decidió darse una ducha, y después comer algo.

El agua caliente lo relajaba, siempre resultaba buena terapia. Su vida había dado un giro drástico después de descubrir el secreto de Lily. Dio con el puño cerrado contra la pared, sacando parte de la frustración que se encontraba dentro de él.

Salio del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su virilidad, dejando al descubierto un par de piernas musculosas y un torso digno para el deleite. Gotas de agua caían por todo su cuerpo, y el cabello siempre alborotado lo tenia pegado a su hermoso rostro.

Se dejo caer pesadamente a la cama, mirando hacía la nada, así estuvo un rato sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos ruidos que le indicaban que comer algo pronto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se encontraban dos morenazos guapotes en un cubículo, cada uno sentado en su respectivo escritorio con los pies arriba de este. Se encontraban semidormidos por razones distintas. Sirius Black había estado toda la noche en una "fiesta" personal con su novia Cindy, llevaba con ella un mes, era la primera vez que duraba con una chica, simplemente ella era única, era alta, morena, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, y su cuerpo no era espectacular como sus otras novias, pero su carácter era genial (excepto cuando se enojaba), y lo mas importante, amaba las motos como él. Ella era periodista y trabaja en el diario El Profeta.

James por su parte no había podido dormir pensando en ella, cuando logro conciliar el sueño había tenido ese terrible sueño, así que se encontraba muy agotado.

En un de repente entro a su cubículo un hombre de edad madura, corpulento, cabello castaño, ojos azules que mostraban una mirada sombría.

-¡Muchacho, arriba! Hay un ataque de mortífagos en Hogsmeade, debemos irnos ¡ya!

En cuanto entro el hombre, James y Sirius casi se caen de espalda por bajar los pies tan rápido, se levantaron de inmediato olvidando por completo la agitada noche y el cansancio que antes tenían, sabían que esos tipos eran de cuidado. Tomaron su varita y desaparecieron los tres al instante.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba tranquilo, ya había varios Aurores. Hogsmeade era pequeño pero tenia varios callejones en las cuales podían fácilmente esconderse. Se dividieron por parejas y cada una se fue por distintas direcciones. James y Sirius se dirigieron a una calle que se encontraba casi a las afueras del pueblo. Sirius iba delante y James le iba cuidando las espaldas, avanzaban lenta y cautelosamente, se miraba solitaria la calle, pero eran concientes que podían salir de cualquier lado. James seguía de espaldas a Sirius cuando de repente se escucho en una calle contigua se comenzaron a escuchar todo tipo de maldiciones. En eso una sombra apareció a lo lejos de la calle.

-¡James, rápido, ve! ¡Ayúdales! ¡Yo seguiré aquí revisando!- le dijo Sirius sin voltear a verlo, James dudo.

-¿Estas seguro?- le dijo James, pero la batalla que se estaba librando en la otra calle lo llamaba.

-Si, ya te dije que yo reviso aquí, si no hay nadie voy para allá- le dijo Sirius con voz segura.

James volteo a ver a su amigo dudando en dejarlo solo, pero tenia que ir a ayudarle a sus compañeros, así que decidió ir con ellos. En cuanto llego tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar un Expelliarmus, que le paso rozando por el brazo. Eran demasiados, todos iban vestido con túnicas negras, encapuchados y con mascara, y sin ningún remordimiento lanzaban las maldiciones imperdonables. Él comenzó a lanzar maldiciones cuando de un de repente escucho un grito.

-Sirius...- susurro antes e salir corriendo a la calle donde había dejado a su amigo.

La escena que vio lo dejo frío, Sirius se encontraba tirado en medio de la calle jadeando y el mortífago apunto de darle el tiro de gracia. En cuanto llego James el mortífago lo volteo a ver, James le lanzo un hechizo y el mortífago desapareció. Maldijo por lo bajo y salio corriendo a ayudar a su amigo. Sirius se encontraba en condiciones lamentables, pero no había perdido el conocimiento. Lo importante era llevarlo al hospital.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, llevaron a Sirius a urgencias, James no lo quería dejar solo a su amigo pero no lo dejaban, pero James Potter no conocía un no como respuesta, así que entro, su pretexto para poder entrar fue un pequeño corte que tenia en el brazo.

Entro a una sala con muchas camas alineadas, Sirius ya estaba siendo atendido por un sanador, se acerco a él, pero el sanador le dijo que por favor se retirara, que él seria atendido en un momento más y cerró la cortina.

James volteo a ver a la cama de enseguida, en ella se encontraba una mujer joven y un bebé. No se miraban graves, pero la mujer estaba inconsciente. Un sanador se le acerco y le indico que lo siguiera a otra sala, y James lo siguió.

En ese momento por otra puerta una pelirroja muy nerviosa que hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y alcanzo a localizar antes de que cerraran las cortinas de la cama donde se encontraba una sanadora revisando a la esposa de Kevin y a su bebé.

-Jane, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué...?

-Lily, ambas están bien, la bebé sol la tenemos aquí para un chequeo, ella no fue atacada, la mujer recibió un hechizo, pero no es la causa de que ella este inconsciente, es mas bien por el susto, pero es muy fuerte, le daré una poción y vera como se pone bien.

Lily salio tan rápido como salio, James salio al escuchar su voz pero ya no estaba, ya iba rumbo a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba.

-Señor Potter, espere a que termine de hacerle la curación y se puede retirar- le dijo un sanador, James maldijo por lo bajo y con cara ceñuda lo siguió de nuevo.

En cuanto terminaron la curación, James se dirigió a la cama de Sirius, él estaba dormido, se miraba tranquilo.

-Su amigo se pondrá bien, se le subirá en unos momentos a un cuarto. Recibió varios Cruciatus, pero estará bien- le dijo el sanador sin que James le preguntara.

-Me podría decir donde esta el consultorio de la sanadora Lilian Evans.

-Se encuentra en la cuarta planta, daños provocados por hechizos, pero porque no va a la cafetería en la quinta planta, debe estar ahí, es la hora de su descanso

James se dirigió a la cafetería, tenía que aclarar las cosas, tenia que abrazarla y besarla. Cuando llego a la cafetería a lo lejos a una pareja muy abrazaditos, la chica era pelirroja, el tipo se separaba y muy poco de ella y la besaba y la volvía a abrazar. James sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de furia. No iba a volver a armar una escena, estaba visto que ella ya había decidido.

-Que estúpido fui- dijo en un susurro, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este sexto capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. En el que sigue sabremos que pasa con Sirius, y veremos a Remus. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

-¿Y esas caras? ¿Quién se murió?- dijo Remus tras mirar las caras serias


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, solo me queda una semana para salir de vacaciones ¡Siii! En México estamos de luto murió Valentín Elizale (cantante) y Raúl Velasco (conductor), pero la vida continua y la muerte es algo que no se puede detener. Estoy muy emocionada pues ya vi los avances de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, me gusto mucho. Aquí esta el séptimo capítulo, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, Jamie Black 5, UsagiPotter, arelli-black, Jana Evans, Lonely. Julie. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_  
Cielo que estás llorando lágrimas  
pregúntale a mi amor porque me ha dejado  
llorando mi pena si ella era buena   
siempre me mimaba, siempre me miraba  
porque era mi dueña _

_Cielo que estás en mil rincones  
y en muchos corazones busca la que quiero  
pero si me dices que mil cicatrices  
me cubrirán el alma, mejor dame la calma  
porque estoy que muero_

_(Valentín Elizalde– Cielo)_

**Capítulo 7.**

James sintió morir, la había perdió para siempre. No podía creer lo que había visto, era verdad que ella andaba con ese tipo, el muriéndose de amor por ella.

Camino hasta la recepción, pregunto por la habitación de su amigo, y se dirigió a el.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-Bien, en lo que cabe, tu sabes que no me gusta estar así, encerrado, necesito acción.

-¿Quieres que le avise a Cindy?

-No hace falta, Lunático acaba de ir, le avisaron que estábamos aquí, así que vino, y le pedí que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

James no le quería contar lo que había visto, no quería aceptarlo. Volteo a ver a su amigo, y lo vio ahí, acostado en la cama con vendas, se miraba cansado.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que fuera con los demás? Tu sabias que había alguien ahí, somos amigos, te considera mi hermano, ¿y así quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? ¡Sirius, por dios, no cofias en mí! ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo haga?- grito James, sacando toda su furia contra su amigo -¡me defraudaste! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Yo...!

-Cornamenta, hermano, lo siento, se que me quise hacerme el héroe, se que no debí hacerlo, lo siento.

James se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, le dio la espalda, suspiro, sabia que tenia que sacarlo, no podía explotar con sus amigos, ellos no tenia la culpa de que el se hubiera enamorado como un tonto de alguien que no valía la pena. Iba a disculparse cuando se abrió la puerta y entro Remus Lupin.

-¿y esas caras? ¿Quién se murió?- dijo Remus tras mirar las caras serias de sus amigos.

-Cornamenta se enojo conmigo porque me trate de hacer el héroe, pero ya le dije que lo siento, pero creo que ahora si se enojo mucho conmigo.

-Canuto, lamento haberme portado como un tonto, lo lamento, pero tú también te portaste como un tonto. ¿Qué querías probar con eso?

-James tiene razón, no debiste haber hecho eso, por algo trabajan por parejas. Siempre has sido así, pero ya estas viejo para esos trotes.

Remus y James soltaron una carcajada, mientras Sirius ponía en broma una cara de enojado.

-Le recuerdo señor Lupin, que usted es más grande que yo- viendo que Remus iba a decir algo, agrego –si, será dos meses, pero así es "viejo amigo".

Ahora le toco el turno de reírse a James y Sirius. Remus decidió ya no decir nada, sabia que con ese par no se podía. Pero le alegraba mucho verlos contentos de nuevo, no le gustaba verlos enojados. Los miro reírse y se unió a ellos, era absurdo, los tres tan solo tenían veinte años.

De repente se abrió la puerta dando paso a dos muchachas, una era alta, llenita, morena, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y se llamaba Cindy, la otra era mucho más alta, con un cuerpo estético, muy hermosa, piel blanca, ojos azules y rubia, se llamaba Marian. Los chicos callaron instantáneamente al verlas.

-Sirius, amor ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ HACIÉNDOTE EL HÉROE?- dijo Cindy muy enojada, y con cada grito que daba se le iba acercando peligrosamente.

Sirius con cada grito se iba encogiendo, sabia que "su pequeña" era una fierecilla, así que diva de tener cuidado con ella. Sabia que debía de hacer algo sino su estancia en el hospital seria larga. De repente sus ojos brillaron picaramente. Cindy ya iba a gritarle de nuevo cuando Sirius con una gran agilidad se sentó en la cama, agarro a su novia por la cintura, la pego hacia él y la beso apasionadamente. La muchacha en un principio se resistió pero después sucumbió a los dulces labios de su novio y le paso los brazos por el cuello para pegarse mas a él, el beso de ser tranquilo comenzó a tornarse muy, pero que muy apasionado.

Los demás la escena divertidos, estaban tan acostumbrados a sus peleas y reconciliaciones inmediatas que ya no se sorprendían.

-James, Remus ¿les parece si vamos a tomar un café?- dijo Marian divertida mientras abría la puerta.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta soltaron una carcajada.

-Bien, creo que Sirius esta recuperándose bien- dijo James.

-Cariño, váyanse llendo tu y James a la cafetería, yo iré al baño y ahorita los alcanzo.

-Bien Remi, te esperamos allá- dijo Marian, dándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

James y Marian se encaminaron a la cafetería. James se tenso al darse cuenta a donde iban. El momento con sus amigos le había hecho esa escena cruel, todo había terminado. Ella estaba con otro, y por mucho que él dijera o hiciera nada cambiaria. Se sentía como un estúpido, tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Marian se percato de que algo le pasaba, pero no dijo nada. Ella tenía muy poco de conocerlo. Ella trabajaba junto a Cindy en el diario El Profeta. Tenia relativamente poco trabajando ahí, a Sirius lo conoció por Cindy, un día decidieron invitar a sus amigos a salir para que la conocieran, James y Lily no había podido ir, así que solo fue Remus. Enseguida se vio que había mucha química entre ellos. Tenían muy poco de novios, y su relación con Sirius y James era buena, pero no tanto como para entrometerse en sus vidas. Pero el impulso el impulso fue mas fuerte, así que le pregunto con mucha cautela.

-James... este... ¿te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Este... no, nada, solo me encuentro un poco cansado.

Marian paro de caminar y volteo a verlo, James también paro y volteo a verla. Ella levanto una mano y toco la mejilla del muchacho.

-James, tu y yo tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero eres amigo de Remus, por lo cual también mío. No se que te suceda, que te haya pasado, pero puedo ver que eso te atormenta mucho. Debes sacarlo de alguna manera y hablando seria la mejor, te liberaras de eso y te sentirás mejor.

Por los hermosos ojos marrones de James comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, no lo impedía, se sentía ridículo, pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo. Marian se conmovió mucho al verlo llorar y solo atino a abrazarlo, enseguida James le correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cara llorosa en el cuello de la rubia.

Lily había ido al cuarto de un paciente para ver como iba su recuperación. Al doblar por una esquina lo vio parado a medio pasillo con una escultural rubia, ella le toco la mejilla y le murmuro algo y después ella lo abrazo amorosamente y ¡él le comenzó a besar el cuello!

Era demasiado para ella. Sintió ganas de ir hacia ellos y golpear a ambos, pero no, ella no iba rebajarse al nivel de él. Dio media vuelta desando el camino, pero no iba en dirección a su consultorio. Paso por varios pasillos, sentía morir, sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero ese no era el momento. Llego a una gran puerta, la cual tenia el letrero que decía Dirección general, ella toco y una voz masculina le indico que pasara. Lily entro, lo miro con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, y dijo sin más.

-Quiero irme muy lejos, ¿Cuándo me tendría que ir?

El anciano director la observo, parpadeo un par de veces y le contesto.

-Iras a Lyon, partirás mañana, si puedes.

Lily asintió y se retiro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este séptimo capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. En el que sigue sabremos que decide hacer. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

Lily no los escuchaba, estaba, dándose cuenta por primera vez que se iría y no los volvería a ver en mucho tiempo ¿valía la pena dejar todo por huir de él?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, solo dos exámenes más y salgo de vacaciones ¡Siii! Pero una semana y media se servicio social más ¡Nooo! América perdió ¡Nooo! El octavo capítulo ¡Siii!, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Jamie Black 5, arelli-black, Jana Evans. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_Yo pensé que nunca me iría de ti_

_Que es amor del bueno de toda la vida_

_Pero hoy entendí que no hay suficiente para los dos_

_No voy a llorar y decir que no merezco esto_

_Porque es probable que Lo merezco, _

_Pero no lo quiero por eso me voy_

_Que lastima pero adiós me despido de ti y me voy_

_Que lastima pero adiós me despido de ti y me voy_

_(Julieta Venegas – Me voy)_

**Capítulo 8.**

Lily salio de la dirección, con paso vacilante se dirigió a su consultorio, no podía, ya no podía soportar mas, tenia unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo y llorar hasta secarse, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, no mas.

Llego a su consultorio cando una mano la detuvo, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima "que no sea James con su nueva conquista, por favor" pensó, estaba tensa, no podía voltear a ver, pero suspiro lentamente y se volteo poco a poco.

-Sanadora Evans, de sus pacientes del resto del día se encargara el sanador Pye, es urgente que mañana parta a Lyon. Se le enviara en la noche vía lechuza su boleto para el traslador de las nueve de la mañana, y también la dirección del sitio en el cual será alojada. Vaya a preparar su equipaje, y buena suerte.

-Gracias, quiero pedirle un favor, no le diga a nadie a donde fui enviada, por favor.

El anciano director puso cara de confusión, pero asintió.

-Así se hará, si lo desea, y de nuevo buena suerte.

-Gracias.

Lily y el sanador Thompson entraron al consultorio. Ella le explico rápidamente donde tenía cada cosa.

-Lilian, créame que no pensé que usted se fuera a ir dejando atrás todo lo que tiene por tiempo indefinido.

-Lo se, pero aun no entiendo porque es necesario porque no vayamos, las cosas no están muy bien aquí.

-Señorita Evans, es importante que ustedes tengan mas practica, relativamente tienen poco tiempo de haber ingresado aquí, es necesario que adquieran mas experiencia, por eso se esta dando este intercambio temporal. Usted es de las mejores, así que creo que regresara muy pronto- le dijo el sanador mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro –Lyon es una gran ciudad, en la cual podrá desarrollar todo su potencial. Créame Lilian, crecerán mucho sus conocimiento.

-Gracias, sanador Thompson. Entonces saldré mañana por la mañana, allá me recibirá el doctor Gerard Depardieu, quien será el sanador del cual estaré bajo supervisión. Mientras consigo un departamento me alojarte en su casa. ¿No habrá problemas con su esposa?

-No, solo serán loas primeros días, además, él es soltero, no habrá ningún problema.

-Bien, pues como le dije, no quiero que nadie sepa a donde fui enviada, ni el tiempo que voy a permanecer ahí- dijo Lily, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del sanador Thompson agrego –quiero empezar una nueva vida, necesito empezar de nuevo, y creo que irme por un tiempo me servirá.

-La entiendo Lilian, y espero que lo logre. Bueno, solo me queda desearle nuevamente mucha suerte.

-Gracias- le dijo Lily, tendiéndole la mano.

En cuanto el doctor Thompson salio Lily comenzó a recoger sus cosas, en su escritorio se veían unas fotos de su familia, sus amigos y en un cajón se podía ver dos marcos rotos con fotos mágicas, en uno se veía a una pareja que se estaban abrazando y riendo, y en otra un muchacho muy guapo, con gafas, cabello negro alborotado y un sonrisa de diablillo lanzándole besos. Lily las miro por un instante evocando tiempos pasados, cuando todo era felicidad o mejor dicho, cuando todo era una gran mentira, pero todo eso tenía que quedar en el pasado, tenia que luchar para reconstruir su vida.

En cuanto termino de recoger sus cosas, abrió la puerta, volteo a ver su consultorio por ultima vez con melancolía y salio.

-Lily, dame esa caja que yo la llevo a tu carro, dame tus llaves y vete al consultorio de Violet Hobday- dijo Arsenius Jigger, un hombre joven, un poco mas alto que Lily, moreno, ojos y cabello negro –no te vas a ir sin una despedida por todo lo alto, eres una excelente persona Lily y no puedes irte sin despedirte, ¿o si?

Lily no tenia mucho animo, pero eran sus amigos, no los vería en mucho tiempo, así que asintió y le dio la caja y las llaves del carro. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-Lily.

Ella levanto la vista y vio a Remus Lupin que venia acercándose a ella. La pelirroja de detuvo, se puso tensa, era lógico que el sabia todo desde un principio y "su amigo" no le había dicho nada. Él era tan culpable como James.

-Lupin- dijo secamente, y siguió caminando. Remus frunció el seño y cuando Lily pasaba por su lado la detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

-Lily, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Si es por lo que paso con James...

Ella levanto la otra mano que tenia libre haciéndole un movimiento de que no tenia importancia.

-Lupin, tengo prisa, sabes, tengo mucho trabajo, así que ya nos veremos luego, hasta luego- dijo Lily con tono frió, y una sonrisa fingida. Sin esperar respuesta tiro de su brazo y se marcho sin decir más.

Siguió caminando, ya casi llegaba al consultorio cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba, se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos, respiro lentamente para que el mareo pasara más rápidamente. La puerta se abrió repentinamente saliendo por ella una muchacha alta, muy delgada, morenita, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules muy claros. Vio a Lily y se acerco a ella rápidamente, la hizo que se sentara en el piso y comenzó a abanicarle con la mano.

-Lily, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Violet Hobday. Violet era amiga de Lily, se habían conocido desde Hogwarts aunque iban en casas diferentes, después habían estudiado juntas para hacerse sanadoras.

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba muy pálida, y le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

-Si, este día a sido muy difícil para mi- dijo Lily sin muchas ganas.

-Y no has comido nada, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Lil, desde que ese imbécil te dejo sin razón alguna tu no eres la misma. Se que aquí estaba y lo mas seguro es que lo viste, pero algo que quiero que te quede bien claro es que tu vales mucho, y no tienes porque hundirte. Mañana te vas, no se adonde, pero sea cual sea el lugar puedes empezar de nuevo ahí. Olvídate de todo lo que te hace daño y empieza de nuevo. Eres un ser humano tan hermoso por fuera, pero lo eres aun más por dentro, el hablar o solo estar contigo transmite paz. Cuando vea que no te hundiste en la tristeza por él, y seguiste con tu vida, créeme que se va a arrepentir de todo lo que te hizo. Vamos a que comas algo.

Violet le tomo la mano y la jalo para que se incorporara. Lily la abrazó, sus palabras la habían emocionado mucho, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima.

-Muchas gracias Violet, vamos.

Cuando entraron, Lily se emociono mucho, era un cuarto no muy grande, en el fondo había una mesa con bebida y refrigerios, y por encima de ella una gran manta que decía "Mucha suerte Lily". Ahí se encontraban todos los sanadores que habían estudiado con ella, y muchos más, sus papás y su mejor amiga Roni. Todos se acercaron a ella para saludarla, algunos se fueron después para atender a sus pacientes y otros llegaban.

-Lily, hija, ¿no se te hace muy precipitado? Piénsalo mejor- dijo muy afligida Vanesa Evans.

-Si, pequeña, piénsalo, ¿sabes lo que sentimos hace rato cuando nos dijeron que te ibas mañana? Lil, pequeña, Petunia esta casada, solo te tenemos a ti, no te vayas por favor.

-Lil, es muy precipitado, ¿en verdad te quieres ir y dejar todo?- Lily no dijo nada y Roni continuo –pero yo soy tu amiga, y te apoyo en la decisión que tomes. ¿A dónde vas a ir? No nos supieron decir.

Lily no los escuchaba, estaba, dándose cuenta por primera vez que se iría y no los volvería a ver en mucho tiempo ¿valía la pena dejar todo por huir de él?

"No, Lily, tu sabes que no lo haces por él, lo haces por ti, es cierto, vas a dejar todo atrás, pero no para siempre. Ya hace un mes que terminamos y sigue en mi mente, sabes que si te quedas aquí todo te lo seguirá recordando" pensó Lily.

-Si, estoy segura, espero que me entiendan, este cambio en mi vida va a ser benéfico, voy a crecer tanto mentalmente como profesionalmente- dijo la pelirroja viéndolos, unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos verdes –por favor, no me lo hagan mas difícil- los abrazo a los tres muy fuerte –los voy a extrañar muchísimo- se separo de ellos y les dijo sonriéndoles –pues vamos a casa, hay muchas cosas que tengo que preparar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este octavo capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara uno de los misterios que ha desatado todo. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

-Disculpe mademoiselle, ¿es usted Lilian Evans?- pregunto una voz muy masculina con acento francés muy sexy.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! ¡Siii! Dos días de servicio social más ¡Nooo! América paso a semifinales en el mundial de clubes ¡Siii! El noveno capítulo ¡Siii!, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Hermione granger de potter, arelli-black, Jana Evans. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_Así es la ley. Hay un ángel hecho para mí  
Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó  
Y te falté, te hice daño, tantos años yo._

_Pasé por todo si pensar  
Te amé sin casi amar  
Y al final quien me salvó  
El ángel que quiero yo._

_(Yuridia – Ángel)_

**Capítulo 9.**

Había mucha gente, todos iban en distintas direcciones hablando y riendo entre ellos, todos vestidos con túnicas de colores luminosos y de estilo algo extravagante riendo. Algunos melancólicos por dejar su hermosa ciudad, algunos dando la bienvenida. Una muchacha pelirroja, con unos ojos verdes brillantes estaba sentada en una sala de espera, se le veía muy pensativa, hurgando en su mente, buscando algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&**

-Pues ya esta todo empacado Lil- dijo Roni -¿a que hora sales mañana?

-Pues el sanador Thompson me dijo que a las ocho de la mañana, ahí estará esperándome el sanador Depardieu, voy a estar bajo el mando de él, y mientras me establezco viviré en su casa.

-¿Cómo crees que sea? Joven, guapo, alto, bajo, rubio, moreno...

-No se, no le pregunte, pero créeme que es lo que menos me interesa. Yo voy a trabajar, no a noviar, ni nada por el estilo. No quiero saber nada de hombres ¡nada!

Las dos se quedaron calladas. Lily enseguida se sintió mal de haber sido tan brusca con su amiga, iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Lily, hija, ¿ya tienes todo?- pregunto Vanesa Evans muy triste, pero evitando llorar.

-Mamá, papá, Roni, solo ustedes y el doctor Thompson sabrán que me fui a Lyon, no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie sepa a donde me fui. Prométanme que nadie lo sabrá. Mamá.

-Lily, hija, no se porque quieres que nadie lo sepa, pero te lo prometo, nadie lo sabrá por mi.

-Papá.

-Pequeña, si tú así lo quieres, tus razones tendrás, yo no se lo diré a nadie.

-Roni.

-Te prometo que nadie lo sabrá.

-Bien, gracias

-Lily, hija, vamos a cenar, te prepare tu comida favorita.

**&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&**

-Disculpe mademoiselle, ¿es usted Lilian Evans?- pregunto una voz muy masculina con acento francés muy sexy.

Lily dio un respingo y un saltito. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio un par de zapatos deportivos, unos jeans, alzo la vista al tiempo que recorría con los ojos un par de piernas musculosas tan largas que parecían que no se acababan nunca, unas caderas estrechas y un poderoso torso, siguió alzando la vista y apareció un hombre extraordinariamente guapo. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, y sobresalían unos labios carnosos coronados con una sonrisa encantadora con dientes perfectos.

-¿Es usted Lilian Evans?- repitió, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Este... no, digo... este... si, soy yo Lilian Evans- dijo Lily muy nerviosa, cerrando la boca al darse cuenta que la tenia abierta.

-Yo soy Gerard Depardieu, mucho gusto, y bienvenu- dijo Gerard extendiéndole la mano. Lily se levanto inmediatamente y le tomo la mano, era fuerte y tersa, limpia, de dedos largos y pobladas de vello dorado. Gerard se acerco a ella y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Lily se sintió cohibida y como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

"Lily, contrólate, ¿Qué te pasa?" se regaño a si misma.

-Merci, sanador Depardieu. Espero que a su esposa no le moleste mi presencia.

"Lily, por favor, ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?"

-No lo creo, pues no existe una señora Depardieu- dijo Gerard sonriendo –yo espero que no se moleste su novio- en cuanto vio la cara sombría de Lily, Gerard se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso –lo siento, yo no...

-No tiene importancia, sanador Depardieu lo interrumpió Lily intentando ocultar en su voz la tristeza que sentía –y no, no tengo novio.

-Bueno, me gustaría mucho que me dijeras Gerard, sanador Depardieu me hace sentir viejo y solo tengo treinta años. Tus maletas... disculpe, sus...

-Me puedes hablar de tu, y decirme Lily, Gerard.

-Bien, Lily, ¿tus maletas son esas?- pregunto Gerard, señalando atrás de ella.

-Si, son esas- dijo Lily dándose la vuelta y acercándose a ellas.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Gerard mientras hacia un hechizo reductor –mi carro esta cerca.

Lily lo siguió, era un completo desconocido, pero le daba mucha confianza, era muy simpático y muy guapo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-James, te juro que si no me traes comida de verdad, soy capaz de tirarme por esa ventana- dijo un muy alterado Sirius.

-Sirius, aclámate por favor, te voy a traer algo a escondidas, pero será poco ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James, Sirius asintió y se alejo de la ventana. James suspiro y salio de la habitación.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al hospital, y mucho menos merodear por el, no quería encontrársela y no poder abrazarla y besarla. Pero su amigo lo necesitaba y no podía fallarle. Tenia que seguir su vida, tratar de olvidarla y estar en el lugar donde ella trabajaba no le ayudaba mucho. Sirius salía en la tarde y esperaba nunca volver ahí, pero sabia que tarde o temprano era inevitable que tuviera que verla.

Cuando llego a la cafetería respiro de alivio por no haberse encontrado con Lily. Lo lógico era que estuviera con un paciente y mejor para él. De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella salio una mujer con un bebé en brazos, y después un hombre alto, rubio, ojos castaños y cuerpo delgaducho. James en cuanto lo vio sintió como la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya no te satisface Lily, o ella tan solo es tu amante?- dijo James con amargura.

Kevin lo miro, frunció el ceño, volteo a ver a su esposa y negó con la cabeza, volteo a ver a James con furia.

-Mire señor, no se de donde saco eso, no se quien es usted- movió una mano para que James no lo interrumpiera –pero le exijo que se abstenga de decir barbaridades enfrente de mi familia. Lily es una gran mujer, y no merece que un tipejo como usted manche su reputación. Escúcheme bien porque será la única vez que lo diga, Lily es una amiga de la infancia, ese día nos encontramos por casualidad. Mi familia y yo nos fuimos a otra ciudad y perdimos contacto. Ese día yo tenia una comida de negocios, los estaba esperando cuando la vi y la reconocí. Puede investigarme, soy Bradley, soy dueño de una empresa constructora Bradley Corporation, tengo dos años de casado y una hermosa bebé. Tenemos poco de haber llegado, mi esposa y mi bebé fueron atacadas, y créame que no estoy de ánimo para soportar sus estupideces.

James se puso serio, no sabia si creerle o no, era muy fácil comprobar si le estaba mintiendo o no.

-¿Piensas que te voy a creer que por casualidad se encontraron? Lo mas seguro es que también eres un de tantos.

-No lo conozco señor, pero he hablado con Lily, es una mujer como pocas, tiene un gran corazón que sin conocerme me abrió. Usted es un estúpido que dice quererla pero que le vienen con chismes y desconfía de ella, eso créame no es amor. Yo amo a Kev con toda mi alma, y jamás desconfiaría de él. Que triste que un muchacho tan agraciado físicamente no lo sea moralmente. Si no sentía nada por ella no tenia porque humillarla. Piense las veces en que Lily le haya mentido o fallado. Piense bien lo que le he dicho, que tenga buen día señor. Vamos Kev, esto un poco cansada.

James no supo que contestar, lo que le había dicho aquella mujer la había calado hondo. Lily era el mejor ser humano que él conociera. Nunca le había dicho una mentira, Lily siempre había sido sincera, siempre transparente, justa. Siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, estuvo con él sin separarse ni un solo momento cuando sus padres murieron. Nunca le había fallado, siempre le había dado lo mejor de ella.

Le había fallado, pero ¿tendría arreglo la estupidez que había hecho? Tenia que hacer todo lo posible para arreglarlo ¡y ya! Era ella su todo, y tenia que volver con ella si no moriría.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este noveno capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara uno de los misterios que ha desatado todo. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! ¡Siii! Me volvi loca esta semana con mi libertad, y anduve comprando regalos y llendo a las posadas, espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten esta navidad tanto como yo. El décimo capítulo ¡Siii!, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Jamie Black 5, Jana Evans, Hermione granger de potter, pekelittrell. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_Siento que me tocas sin ver que te apareces detrás de la pared detrás de mis recuerdos _

_Y siento las caricias de ayer aquellos labios que busco sin ceder te quiero ver por dentro _

_y entre las llamadas busqué un mensaje oculto encontré y es que quiero saber _

_Dime que me crees, dime que me crees, dime que sientes cuando me ves_

_O cuando me voy, cuando no estoy, dime ven, ven, dime ven, ven dime _

_Dime otra vez nunca te olvide, dime que quieres volverme a ver _

_Sin importar lo que vendrá, dime ven, ven, dime ven, ven dime. _

_Cada espacio, cada lugar, cada palabra inmortal que haz repetido _

_Grabo en mi cuerpo tu sonido y cada vez que quiero soñar _

_Sólo hace falta pensar en el inicio y en lo que nos traerá el destino _

_Busco en las palabras la fe las caricias fieles de ayer _

_Porque quiero saber _

_(Motel – Dime ven)_

**Capítulo 10.**

Un morenazo corría desesperadamente por un pasillo, nada lo detenía, solo decía "disculpe" "lo siento" a cuerpos sin cara, tenia que llegar, ella ahí estaría, entre mas rápido la viera mas rápido aclararían las cosas y mas rápido podría abrazarla y besarla.

De repente se detuvo antes de llegar a otro pasillo para normalizar la respiración. Se pego a la pared y flexiono el tronco para poder tomar más aire. Estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de ella. Se sentía estúpido por haber dudado de ella, ¿Cómo podía haber creído que ella iba a traicionarlo?

Lentamente se fue incorporando, se acomodo la ropa y las gafas, e inconscientemente se paso la mano por el cabello alborotándolo más de lo que estaba. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, llego a una puerta muy conocida por él y se detuvo, lentamente dirigió la mano hacia la manija de la puerta, cuando su mano la toco suspiro y lentamente la fue girando, empujo la puerta...

-Lily, por favor tenemos que hab...

James se interrumpió, ¿era su consultorio, o se había equivocado?, si eso debía de ser, la persona que estaba en el era rechoncha, moreno, ojos negros y cabello negro corto que vestía una túnica de color verde lima con un escudo con un hueso y una varita cruzados, estaba acompañado por otra por otra persona que se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio que paresia ser un paciente.

-Disculpen, me equivoque, buscaba a la sanadora Evans, pero veo que este no es su consultorio.

El sanador carraspeo nerviosamente, se removió en su silla.

-No se ha equivocado, efectivamente este es... mejor dicho, era el consultorio de la sanadora Evans, pero ella dejo de laborar en el hospital temp...

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Ella ya no trabaja aquí? Pero si la vi ayer, ¿Dónde esta?- lo interrumpió James sin poder darle crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Pues no se a donde se haya ido, ¿Por qué no va a hablar con el director? Él es el más indicado para darle esa información.

Jame salio conmocionado con dicha noticia, lo había agarrado por sorpresa. ¿Por qué había abandonado su trabajo? ¿Por qué dejar uno de sus sueños atrás? Meditando sobre eso siguió caminando sin rumbo, solo ella podía contestar esas preguntas y mas, y el lugar donde la podía encontrar era su casa y ahí iría el. Una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que había visitado la casa de Lily, cuando conoció a sus papás y a las "agradable" Petunia.

**&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&**

Un guapo moreno de unos diecisiete años se detuvo frente a una casa, el jardín era grande y bonito, con un césped verde muy bien cuidado y hermosas flores con colores diversos que le daban mucha vida.

James se paso distraídamente la mano revolviendo su ya de por si alborotado cabello. Era muy evidente que estaba nervioso, y había una razón muy valida, por primera vez iba a la casa de su novia, y no solo eso ¡iba a conocer a su familia!

Se acomodo sus gafas, suspiro lentamente y se dirigió al caminito empedrado que daba hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando estuvo frente a ella volvió a suspirar, toco el timbre, se metió una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y agacho la cabeza. Adentro se escuchaban ruidos, de repente escucharon unos pasos que se iban acercando a la puerta y esta se abría. James levanto lentamente la mirada, frente a él se encontraban un hermoso par de piernas bien torneadas, levanto mas la vista y vio un hermoso cuerpo tapado con lindo vestido negro de tirantes, levanto mas la vista y vio un ángel con cabellos de fuego y ojos esmeraldas, su ángel, su princesa. Ella traía el cabello suelto, peinada con una raya de lado, maquillada muy natural, y lo mejor su sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que lo hacia enloquecer y sus dos esmeraldas brillando solo para él.

-Hola James- dijo Lily –James- volvió a hablarle, pero ni caso –JAMES.

-Ehh... este... Lily, hola, este... te ves hermosa- dijo James muy colorado.

-Gracias, tu... este... también- dijo Lily mas roja aun –pasa James.

-Ehh... Lily, toma- le dijo James ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Gracias, James son hermosas- dijo Lily oliéndolas, y después le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

James entro a la casa con paso inseguro pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La sala era una habitación amplia con dos sillones grandes y mullidos color arena, una mesita de caoba en el centro, en el fondo una chimenea que en su borde superior descansaban muchas fotografías, a su izquierda se veía una televisión.

James miro cada cosa muy detenidamente, cada cosa que miraba lo maravillaba más, era otro mundo. Pero lo que miro y no lo dejo muy sereno fue a un señor alto, ojos verdes brillantes, cabello rojo oscuro, llenito y a su lado una mujer chaparrita, delgada ojos azules, cabello castaño, a su lado una muchacha alta, desgarbada, con un cuello grande que lo miraba con cara de asco, sin duda ellos debían de ser John, Vanesa y Petunia Evans.

-Papá, mamá, Petunia, les presento a James Potter. James, te presento a mi papá, mi mamá y a mi hermana.

Ese dia había sido genial, sus papas habían resultado unas personas muy agradables, muy interesadas en el mundo mágico, al contrario de Petunia que siempre le dedicaba miradas se asco.

**&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&**

Y ahí estaba él, enfrente de su casa ¿Qué decir después de haberse compartido como un estúpido? ¿Qué hacer después de haber desconfiado de la peor manera de la persona que mas amas en el mundo? ¿Cómo volver a verla a los ojos? "¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, la ofendí, la injurie, la maltrate y presentarme así como si nada a su casa? ¿Me voy o lo enfrento de una vez por todas?"

-James, ¿Qué haces aquí?

James se quedo como piedra, no había pensado en sus padres, lo mas seguro era que pensaran que era un desgraciado. ¿Cómo verlos a la cara cuando le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y brindado cariño en los momentos que mas lo necesitaba y les pagaba de aquella manera?

-James, se que Lily y tu terminaron, pero quiero que sepas que Vanesa y yo te apreciamos mucho y las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti- dijo John Evans dándole una palmadita en el hombro, James los volteo a ver y les sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos días, John, Vanesa, muchas gracias, ustedes también son muy importantes para mi, lamento mucho el haberme portado distanciado de ustedes, y mucho mas de Lily, pero quiero que todo sea como antes, y por eso he venido a hablar con ella. En San Mungo me dijeron que ya no trabaja ahí, ¿le ocurrió algo?

Vanesa y John intercambiaron miradas, sus rostros lucían tristes. James supo que algo no andaba bien con Lily.

-¡Por Merlín, díganme si algo le paso a Lily, necesito hablar con ella! ¿Esta en casa?

-James, hijo, Lily no esta en casa, salio...- dijo John pero James lo interrumpió.

-¿Tardara mucho en llegar?

-Salio de viaje, en San Mungo la enviaron a otra ciudad, pero sera...

¿A cual? ¿Cuándo? ¡Díganme por favor, tengo que hablar con ella!

La voz de James era ansiosa, casi suplicante, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, Vanesa iba a hablar pero John conocía muy bien a su esposa y lo sentimental que podía ser, así que decidió hablar antes que ella lo hiciera.

-no lo sabemos, Lily solo nos dijo que esa información era confidencial y no podía decirnos, que no nos preocupáramos, ella nos mandaría cartas vía lechuza para saber como estaba.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible eso? No le veo lógica, ¿Cómo es posible que ni sus padres puedan saber donde esta su hija? No me cabe en la cabeza que ustedes hayan permitido... ¡esperen! Yo vi a Lily ayer, no se pudo haber ido de un dia para el otro, ella no es así.

-James, así fue- contesto John un poco enojado –eso surgió de repente, nosotros venimos del lugar de donde tomo el traslador, ¿puedes creer que...?

-James, ¿Por qué terminaron Lily y tu?- pregunto Vanesa Evans para callar a su imprudente marido y también era un asunto que le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza –Lily solo nos dijo que habían tenido diferencia de opiniones y nada mas.

James se sorprendió de que Lily hubiera cayado su canallada, lo mas lógico hubiera sido que ella despotricado en contra de él, pero no era así. Más estúpido se sentía ¡Él si que lo había hecho!

-En verdad fue una estupidez mía la que nos hizo terminar, me arrepiento de corazón y quiero que Lily vuelva conmigo.

Vanesa y John sonrieron con la respuesta de James pues sabían que su hija lo quería mucho, y sintieron ganas de decirle a James donde estaba Lily, pero ambos sabían que le habían prometido no decir nada, y sus razones tendría y ellos tenían que respetarla.

-James, hijo, todo lo que nosotros sabemos es que solo es temporal, Lil regresara y podrán hablar, ten paciencia, ella regresara a ti porque te ama.

-yo tambien la amo, y le aseguro que voy a hacer feliz a lily desde que vuelva hasta que la misma muerte nos separe.

-Lo se James, eres un buen muchacho, un poco alocado pero a la vez muy responsable, rara combinaron, pero eres excelente persona, por algo mi pequeña te quiere tanto. Pasa, hijo, pasa a tomar un té y ponernos al tanto- le dijo John a James, y después entraron los tres a la casa numero siete de la calle Penny Lane.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este décimo capítulo. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara uno de los misterios que ha desatado todo. Esperen muchas sorpresas... ¡Y Feliz Navidad!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien y que se la hayan pasado genial en la navidad y año nuevo, la verdad es que yo si, me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Aquí esta el capítulo once, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo este año que comienza y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Jana Evans, Jamie Black 5, Hermione granger de potter, arelli-black, pekelittrell. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Si tú supieras lo que yo sufrí por ti_

_Teniendo que olvidarte sin saber porque_

_Y ahora me llamas, requieres ver_

_Me juras que has cambiado y piensas en volver_

_Sino supiste amar, ahora te puedes marchar._

_(Luis Miguel – Ahora te puedes marchar)_

**Capítulo 11.**

Era un departamento muy chico, la sala consistía en un silloncito, un libro muggle titulado "Como cazar a un hombre" que servia como reemplazo de la plata trasera, una mesita de madera muy rustica, una televisión muy grande y antigua que servia como mesita para una mas pequeña también antigua. La cocina-comedor consistía en un pequeño refrigerador casi vació, una mesa y cuatro sillas de plástica, un lavatrastes lleno de platos con sobras de comida, cucharas, vasos, sartenes, etc.

En el cuarto de baño había un varter descompuesto, una regadera medio oxidada. La recamara se encontraba al fondo y al lado del hediondo baño, había una cómoda, sobre ella se encontraban cremas, maquillajes, perfumes baratos, y sobre este se veía pegado a la pared un espejo opaco. Todos lo cajones se encontraban abiertos con la ropa de fuera, y tirada por todo el cuero. Al fondo se veía una camita individual destartalada, y al lado una ventana que permitía observar una calle que en pocas palabras era un lugar de mala muerte.

Por ella se asomaba una joven mujer, miraba hacia la nada, solo pensaba en como salir de esa inmundicia, ella merecía algo mejor, no sabia como su miserable padre había perdido la pequeña fortuna familiar, pero si entendía como su madre había abandonado el barco dándose a la fuga con un tipo mas joven que ella, así que ella, siendo solo una adolescente se había tenido que hacer cargo de un padre alcohólico y pobretón. Siempre daba las gracias porque el "viejo miserable" había muerto hacia dos años.

-Estoy harta de todo esto, de solo ver este cuchitril que llamo casa ma dan ganas de vomitar. Sabes, no entiendo porque todo me sale mal, mi vida siempre ha sido un asco y estoy harta de eso, harta de recibir limosnas, harta de producir lastima. Si te das cuenta esa estúpida siempre queriéndome hacer sombra. En Hogwarts yo no era mala, y era la mas hermosa, la que tenia mejor cuerpo, pero no, la mojigata esa creyéndose superior- la mujer dio un suspiro y recordando en sus memoria viejos tiempos –y después me lo quito a él¿Por qué lo hizo la zorra?, él era mi oportunidad de dejar a ese "viejo miserable". Guapo, simpático y lo más importante, rico. Sabes, éramos la pareja perfecta, basaba excelente, y sus manos nunca estaban quietas- soltó una carcajada –y ella lo destruyo todo, me vio feliz, y la my egoísta hizo todo hasta que lo aparto de mi- se volvió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, recargo la espalda en la cabecera –y después esa sin personalidad decide seguirme a la escuela de Medimagia para seguir destrozándome la vida, frustrándome hasta que logro que me sacaran de la escuela. Sabes Caralampio, en esta vida todo se paga, y esa zorra va a pagar todas las que me hizo, quiero que sufra más, que nos vea felices, mientras ella esta destruida. Solo es cuestión de tiempo Caralampio para que yo sea la señora Potter, y que Lilian Evans sepa que fue su error meterse con Verónica Tonton.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor, por todas partes se podían ver objetos alusivos al Quidditch y a los Tornados de Tutshill. En la sala había dos sillones mullidos, una grande y el otro mediano, ambos color negro, una mesita de centro de madera, un amplio mueble en el cual se podían ver una televisión, estereo y al otro lado una estantería de libros. Lily se quedo impresionada al verla, todo armonizaba, era...

-Muy al estilo muggle¿no crees?- dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a la estantería, hizo el amago de agarrar un libro, pero no lo hizo.

Gerard, que había seguido todos sus movimientos sonrió con sus comentarios, y se amplio mas con aquel movimiento.

-Pues si, mon père era brujo e inglés, de Tutshill, y mon ­mère muggle y francesa, de Lyon- Gerard se acerco a ella por la espalda y le dijo al oído -¿te gustan los libros?- Lily dio un respingo, Gerard tomo su mano y la guió a la estantería –puedes agarrar todos los que quieras, recuerda que esta de ahora en adelante también es tu casa.

Lily, que era un manojo de nervios, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. ¡Merlín¡Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa¿Cómo no? Era guapo, buen cuerpo, inteligente... ¡Merlín!

Estaban muy cerca y Gerard podía oler su piel aromatizada con crema olor frambuesa¡Merlín! Era toda una hermosura, su cabello rojo pasión, sus ojos verdes brillantes, tan expresivos, su voz tan sensual, y ese cuerpo de diosa. Se alejo de ella¡Él no era un acosador!

-Ejem... Lily, vamos a que te enseñe el resto del departamento. Lily estaba completamente colorada y sin voltearse asintió.

El resto del departamento era muy hogareño, la cocina, el comedor. Tenia dos recamaras, la de Gerard era una rara combinación de entre muy juvenil y muy viril. Tenía una enorme cama, una cómoda antigua. En una esquina un gran póster de los Tornados de Tutshill, y un baúl con una escoba y varias túnicas celestes. En la otra esquina un enorme closet.

La otra habitación era hermosa, hasta el fondo había una cama matrimonial, a su izquierda una cómoda, sobre ella descansaba un gran espejo, mas allá había un gran closet, a la derecha un pequeño estante de libros y un escritorio, y en la esquina un silloncito y sobre de el un enorme oso de peluche.

-¿Qué... que significa?- tartamudeo Lily.

-¿Qué significa? Un osito para ti- Lily se giro para verle la cara, Gerard la tomo de los hombros -¡Bienvenida a casa Lily! Quiero que me pidas todo lo que necesites para que también la sientas tuya- dijo Gerard con esa sonrisa que podía derretir todo a su alrededor.

-Muchas gracias Gerard, yo...- Lily sintió como su vista se nublaba y se sintió ligera, pero un ángel de acero le impidió dar contra el suelo.

Gerard la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Lily entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente.

-Lo siento Gerard, yo...- dijo Lily en un murmullo.

-Lily¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Gerard muy preocupado. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, suspiro y asintió lentamente.

-Ya se me esta pasando el mareo- dijo Lily con voz trémula, y abrió los ojos de repente –lo siento mucho, yo...

-¿Qué sientes, Lily? Yo soy el que lo siente, viajas desde Londres a Lyon, y en vez de traerte a descansar te doy un tour por la ciudad, lo siento.

-Gerard, en serio, no pasa nada. Disfrute mucho el paseo, solo Londres en estos momentos esta un poco estresante, pero no pasa nada.

A Gerard la miro con suspicacia y luego le sonrió.

-D'accord, petite, quiero que vengas a ver mi lugar favorito.

A Gerard le brillaron sus ojos azul cielo y le tendió la mano y Lily la acepto. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba una puerta, la cual daba paso a una pequeña terraza con dos mecedoras. Lily le soltó la mano y se acerco al barandal para ver la ciudad. Gerard se le acerco.

-Si, se que ahora se ve tan solo un montón de casitas, pero tienes que verlas en la noche.

Lily cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir como el aire le daba en la cara, si, era un lugar maravilloso para comenzar de nuevo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo once. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara más misterios que han desatado todo. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo un poco afectada pues ya entro a la escuela, pero feliz pues es mi ultimo semestre para graduarme de la universidad. Aquí esta el capítulo doce, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial arelli-black, Rai-Potter, pekelittrell, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR 

_Sola me encuentro sola _

_Pero de esta experiencia _

_Hay algo que voy agradecerte _

_El haberme dado un ser que amo _

_Y es amor incomparable _

_Creo que ya no estoy tan sola _

_Y hoy te digo adiós._

_(Limite– Sola)_

**Capítulo 12.**

-¿Qué vas a hacer Cornamenta? No puedes buscarla en todos los hospitales del mundo- dijo un guapo moreno a su amigo.

-Lo se, Canuto, pero, ¿Qué hago? La amo y no quiero perderla. Siento que estoy en una pesadilla.

-Lily también te ama, pero tú la insultaste, y lo peor, dudaste de ella. Dime ¿Cuántas mujeres han andado detrás de ti desde Hogwarts hasta hoy? ¿Cuántas le han dicho a Lily que la engañas con ellas? Y lo mas importante, ¿Cuántas veces ella dudo de ti?- le dijo Remus.

James se quedo pensativo, para variar sus amigos tenían razón, había sido un tonto, y tenia que pagar la consecuencia de sus actos. Los tres se encontraban en un café, cuando se oyeron una voz conocida.

-¡Ahhh, no! Y ahora, ¿Por qué los hombres más guapos de Londres tienen esa cara de entierro?

-Vero, Lily se fue de Londres- James sonrió tristemente –y resulta que nadie sabe donde esta. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Verónica le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-De verdad lo siento Jamsie. Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero yo tengo viéndote mal un mes por culpa de ella, y yo nunca vi que ella hiciera el intento de aclarar las cosas.

-No conoces a Lily, Vero, pero analicemos las cosas, a James le comenzaron a llegar mensajes anónimos, quien nos dice que con Lily no fue igual- dijo Remus.

- Desde que James nos contó, todo eso se me hizo extraño. Pero si algo he aprendido en mi relación con Cindy es a hablar las cosas, la comunicación. Siempre pensé que ante todo eran amigos.

-Lo somos... lo éramos, y creo que si alguien tiene la culpa de algo ese soy yo, la descuide, la descuide mucho. El Mundo Mágico esta en crisis, y una relación es de dos, y yo no lo entendí así- James suspiro y sonrió irónico –hasta ignore al principio las cartas. Cuando me llego la ultima nota con hora y lugar y diciéndome que Lily estaba embarazada de otro, enloquecí, y no tanto por el hecho que ella me engañara, sino porque inconscientemente en ese momento sentí que yo la había empujado a ello. Ahora se que así fue, y lo mas gracioso es que no era verdad. La perdí por una mentira, la perdí por idiota, por arrogante, al creer que ella siempre iba a estar para mí, cuando yo la necesitara, y así seria porque ella es un ángel. Juro por Merlín que si ella volviera conmigo, viviría para hacerla feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. Se que le falle, pero nunca lo volveré a hacer, ella es mi vida, y daría la mía para que ella fuera feliz.

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió.

-Cuentas conmigo, James, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Remus le dio palmaditas en el otro hombro y también le sonrió.

-Sabes que también cuentas conmigo.

James les sonrió mas animado y volteo a ver a Verónica.

-Conmigo también, pero vámonos a bailar, no podemos dejar que Jamsie decaiga, y lo mas seguro es que ya deben estar ahí Cindy y Marian.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bon soir, Lily. Te estas adaptando muy bien, y veo que el idioma no ha sido ninguna dificultad.

Lily se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo, cuando escucho la voz de Gerard, volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Oui, Monsieur Depardieu- le dijo Lily riéndose –la gente es muy amable conmigo, y me facilitan mucho mi trabajo.

Gerard se sentó con ella y le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho de verdad, porque quiero que tu instancia en Lyon sea agradable- Gerard se puso serio de repente –Lily, no creas que me he olvidado de lo de anoche. Te pido que me des tu permiso para realizarte estudios, me preocupas mucho.

Lily analizo lo que Gerard acababa de decirle, era cierto que de un tiempo a la fecha no se sentía muy bien que digamos, era conciente que los últimos días había estado sometida a mucho estrés.

-Gerard, se que lo haces por mi bien, si te hace sentir mejor, me haré todos los estudios que quieras al terminar la jornada de trabajo, ¿D'accord?

-D'accord, ahora a comer.

Lily extrañaba mucho a sus padres, a Roni, y hasta a Petunia y Vernon. Llevaba ya una semana y sentía que sus malestares iban desapareciendo, pero todas las noches a la una de la madrugada se levantaba a comer ranas de chocolate en la terraza, era algo inevitable, sentía que la boca se le hacia agua si no los comía, pero ya no podía dormir. La noche pasada había vuelto a vomitar, y Gerard se había dado cuenta, se había preocupado mucho.

El hospital era muy parecido a San Mungo, los demás sanadores eran muy agradables, y desde el principio se sintió bienvenida. También se dio cuenta que muchas sanadoras andaban tras Gerard.

James siempre estaba en su mente, en cada cosa que hacia, no podía evitarlo, le gustara o no él era una parte importante en su vida. En las noches cuando observaba las estrellas no podía evitar llorar al recordar las noches en que ambos las miraban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Salieron bien los estudios?- pregunto Lily muy tranquila aunque por dentro no lo estaba.

Lily y Gerard se encontraban en el apartamento. A Gerard se le veía muy serio, suspiro y la volteo a ver.

-Lily, no se como decirte esto, pues es algo que va a cambiar para siempre tu vida.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es Gerard?- pregunto Lily muy afectada.

-No es nada malo, pero va a ser muy difícil para ti si no tienes a alguien que te apoya.

-¡Dilo ya!

-Lily... estas embarazada.

-Lily no lo podía creer, no podía estarle pasando eso, no podio ser... ¡Merlín! Las nauseas, vómitos, mareos... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta...? ¡James! Él tenía que saberlo, él era el padre. Lo mas seguro era que pensara que no era de él, ya le había dicho algo así, de que quería encasquetarle el hijo de otro. Pero...

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo en voz alta.

-Decirle al padre del niño, él te tiene que apoyar en...

-¡No!- grito Lily interrumpiendo a Gerard -¡Jamás, me oyes, jamás!

-Lily, tienes que entender...

-¡No Gerard! ¡No quiero saber nada de él!- Lily se sentó con los puños cerrados y temblando, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se puso de pie.

Gerard se sentó a su lado y la abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho de acero y le acaricio el cabello murmurándole palabras para tranquilizarla.

-Lily, tienes que hablar con tus padres, ellos te apoyaran, y pues...- Gerard dudo, pero continuo –si no quieres saber nada de el padre... pues... me gustaría cargo de el bebé.

Lily se separo de él como si su cuerpo le quemara, tenía los ojos abierto como plato, y estaba más pálida y negó con la cabeza.

-No Gerard, te lo agradezco de todo corazón ese ofrecimiento, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo, pero nada mas. James no se merece a mi hijo, pero es el padre. No se lo diré, pero nadie lo sustituirá. Yo seré madre y padre para él, será difícil, pero se que lo lograre. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, mañana mismo empezare a buscar un departamento- dijo Lily, ya se iba cuando una mano la detuvo, Lily volteo y vio que Gerard le sonreía.

-Lily, lo que dije no era para que te ofendieras, lo dije porque te aprecio mucho chère. Si tu así lo prefieres seré solo su tío, el tío Gerard- sin esperar respuesta la jalo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente –solo lo dije para que sepas que no estas sola chère, me tienes a mi, como tu amigo que no te abandonara.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo doce. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara más misterios que han desatado todo. Esperen muchas sorpresas...**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, pase por un momento de poca inspiración pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Aquí esta el capítulo trece, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial knockturnalley7, Luna Radcliffe, Jana Evans, pekelittrell, arelli-black. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Algo me dice  
Ya no sirve de nada  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada_

_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo_

_Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va_

_(Ricky Martin - Vuelve)_

**Capítulo 13.**

El tiempo había pasado lentamente para dos perdonas que estado juntas hubiera pasado de una manera rápida. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Lily había partido. Cinco meses en los cuales Londres había cambiado y mucho mas el Mundo mágico. Todo era un caos total, Lord Voldemort se había hecho aun más fuerte, su grupo de mortífagos había aumentado mucho y sus acciones iban aumentando en crueldad.

James pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en su trabajo como Auror. Vivía para su trabajo y con la esperanza de que Lily volviera. Siempre que tenia tiempo libre visitaba a los señores Evans, por ellos sabia que ella se encontraba bien. Al principio lo miraban con reproche y lo trataban de manera huraña, después John lo miraba con resentimiento y Vanesa con pena, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera. James estaba seguro de que Lily les había contado la canallada que le había hecho.

El resto de los Merodeadores hacían todo lo posible para encontrar a Lily, pero sin ningún resultado positivo. Sirius y Remus seguían felices en sus relaciones. Sirius se sorprendía de haber durado tanto con su "pequeña fierecilla". Y Remus compartiendo con Marian "su problema".

Cuando salían siempre iban por James, era su amigo y no les gustaba verlo solo en su departamento con sus recuerdos y su amargura. Al principio James iba para que ellos no se preocuparan, pero de un tiempo para la fecha lo evitaba si lo podía.

-¡Vamos Cornamenta! No te puedes quedar aquí- le volvió a insistir Sirius.

-Enserio Cornamenta, no vamos a ir- le dijo Remus.

-No quiero ir, no insistan- dijo James un poco irritado –en primera, ustedes van con sus novias, en segunda, no quiero bailar, y en tercera, no se como siempre averigua donde vamos. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba bebida, pero después...- suspiro y negó con la cabeza –no me halaga que cada vez que me ve me acose. He hablado todas las maneras posibles y no entiende que me siento incomodo. Es solo mi amiga y nunca le he dado motivos para que ella piense lo contrario. No me gustaría hasta llegar al extremo de dejarle de hablar, pero si es la única manera de que lo entienda me veré en la obligación de retirarle mi amistad a Verónica.

-Creo que tienes mucha razón, Cornamenta, Verónica me ha sorprendido mucho, pero es nuestra amiga y creo que debemos hablar con ella Remus y yo.

-Sirius tiene razón, Verónica es una buena muchacha, solo a de estar confundida.

-Conocemos a Verónica desde niña, y se que sufrió mucho cuando su madre los abandono a ella y a su padre. Y lo mucho que sufrió con la muerte de su padre, ella lo quería mucho.

-Oye, Cornamenta, cámbiate para irnos- dijo Sirius –y de Lily nada¿verdad?

-No, ya pasaron cinco meses de que ella se fue y se llevo mi corazón con ella. No hay día en que no piense en ella, sus papás solo me dicen que esta bien., pero se que algo me ocultan, pero por mas que intento no logro sacarles nada.

-Vamos Cornamenta, cámbiate- dijo Sirius muy impaciente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, sino Canuto las va a ver negras con la dulce Cindy- dijo James mofándose de su amigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cinco meses habían pasado lentamente para Lily Evans, había sido muy duro decirles a sus padres lo del bebé, cuando ellos habían viajado a Lyon. Al principio ellos no entendían porque James no debía enterarse, se les hacia injusto siendo él el padre. Se enojaron con ella, pero al final aceptaron su decisión.

Lily había decidido rentar un departamento en el mismo edificio, pero Gerard la convenció para que se quedara con él, pues Lily no sabía cuando regresaría a Londres. Gerard la cuidaba mucho, Lily siempre lo regañaba cariñosamente diciéndole que la iba a hacer una niña mimada muy insoportable y Gerard solo se reía.

En el hospital las cosas habían cambiado, los mortífagos habían llegado a Lyon. Al mes de haber llegado había ido un Auror preguntando por ella, para su suerte lo había atendido Gerard negando que ella estuviera allí.

Su embarazo iba bien, los malestares habían ido aminorando y seguía comiendo ranas de chocolate. Gerard un día le regalo un Snitch de peluche y ella comenzó a llorar. ¡James, siempre James! Él era el padre, y aunque la trató de la peor manera era su derecho saber la verdad.

-Ya te lo dijo el sanador Decroix¿verdad? No crees que sea muy rápido chère- dijo Gerard muy azorado.

-Lo se, cuando lo sepan mis padres y Roni se van a poner muy contentos. Iré guardando todo lo que he comprado para el bebé- dijo Lily tocándose el vientre –sigues con la misma idea Gerard.

-Si, Lily, me voy contigo a Londres, tengo familia allá, y hacen falta sanadores.

-Si, es verdad. ¿Te vas a quedar con tus tíos?

-Si, mientras encuentro un departamento y me establezca mejor- dijo Gerard sonriendo, y después dijo serio –ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer con respecto a James, tarde o temprano se verán, en una semana nos vamos y será inevitable el reencuentro¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lily se puso seria, ese tema siempre rondaba por su cabeza y como ayudándola a responder sintió como el bebé se movía.

-No lo voy a buscar en cuanto llegue, pero lo haré, él es su padre y lo debe saber, si no me cree él se perderá la experiencia mas maravillosa del mundo.

-Chère¿Y tu¿Tu que vas a hacer?

-No lo se- Lily rió sarcásticamente –se que estonio, pero aun lo amo, este sentimiento es mucho mas fuerte que yo, y si se me acerca no se lo que voy a hacer.

-Chère, si tú lo quieres, acéptalo, no solo por él, sino por ti también, pero que sufra un poco antes, que te valore. Te quiero mucho chère, todo este tiempo ha hecho que te quiera como si fueras de mi familia y si tu lo quieres y él acepta que se equivoco, creo que es lo mejor para los tres. Pero si no es así, me tienes a mí, a tus papás y Roni, para sacarlos adelante. Ven aquí, chère- le dijo Gerard y la abrazo, para darle apoyo a sus palabras.

-Gracias Gerard, es muy importante para mi contar con ustedes- Lily se separo un poco de él para verlo -¿sabes lo que quiero hacer en cuanto vuelva? Hablar con James, quiero aclarar todo con él, me crea o no quiero decirle mi verdad, y por supuesto que tendrá que sufrir un poco, pero solo un poquito, también quiero hablar con Sirius y Remus pues me porte muy mal con ellos, a Sirius no lo visite cuando lo hospitalizaron la otra vez, y Remus no se merecía la forma en que lo trate, los dos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Quiero estar tranquila con todos por mi hijo, y si James prefiere a sus mujeres en ves de a mi y a su hijo, o por lo menos a su hijo, él se lo pierde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo trece. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Pronto se revelara más misterios que han desatado todo. ¿Cómo quieren que acabe Verónica?**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo la verdad con mucha tarea, el capítulo ya lo tenia escrito para la semana pasada pero me surgieron muchas tareas, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza. Por otro lado este 25 de febrero es mucho más especial este año para mí pues se van a entregar los premios Oscar y muchos mexicanos están nominados, espero que dejen el nombre de Latinoamérica muy alto y por supuesto el de México. Aquí esta el capítulo catorce con un final de impacto, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial arelli-black, pekelittrell, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Pasan meses y cuento los días  
Los recuerdos, tu melancolía  
Aquellas noches que soñamos,  
Que juramos... repetir.  
¿Dónde están¿Dónde están?_

_Desde que no vienes ya a la casa  
Siento que me invade la nostalgia  
Viajando enamorados, eras cierto o no lo se.  
¿Qué quedo en tu interior?  
Ese tiempo ocurrido no fue tiempo  
Perdido te di el corazón.  
(Sentidos Opuestos – ¿Donde están?)_

**Capítulo 14.**

-¡Roni!- le dijo Lily a su amiga en cuanto la vio llegar a Londres –estas muy guapa, muy cambiada, que cambio diste Roni ¿Qué le hizo Verónica Tonton a mi amiga? Desvuélvame a Roni.

Roni la abrazo y le sonrió.

-Pues Lilian Evans tu estas mucho mas cambiada que yo- le contesto su amiga mirándole el vientre abultado -¿ya sabes que es?- le pregunto tocándoselo.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa¿y mis padres¿Dónde están?- pregunto Lily mirando para todas partes.

-No te lo puedo decir- dijo Roni Tonton, miro por encima del hombro de Lily muy intrigada, Lily volteo y le sonrió.

-Mira Roni, te presento a Gerard Depardieu, Gerard, te presento a Verónica Tonton, me mejor amiga desde Hogwarts.

-Mucho gusto... Roni¿o prefieres que te llame Verónica?- pregunto Gerard mientras le daba la mano.

-Roni esta bien, mucho gusto Gerard- dijo Roni sonriéndole, y enseguida volteo a ver a Lily con una sonrisa picara -¿nos vamos Lil?

-¡Oh, Si!, vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis papás. ¿Cómo has estado¿Ya se te hizo con aquel chico?- le pregunto Lily a su amiga mientras caminaban –casi no me contabas mucho por carta, pero te ves muy interesada.

-Si, ya casi, es cuestión de tiempo¿sabes? Siempre salimos a bailar, se porta muy atento conmigo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Mmm... ¿Qué has sabido de James?- pregunto la pelirroja intentando sonar muy casual.

-Cuando nos dijiste que volvías no lo podíamos creer, tus padres están muy contentos, tu hermana y su esposo como siempre no les importo, pero su embarazo también va bien, y los demás, pues...- Roni se interrumpió y le sonrió -¿Cuándo entras a trabajar?

-Mañana, sabes que me no me gusta sin hacer nada.

-¿Al bebé no le pasara nada?- pregunto Roni confundida -¿No crees que pueda ser muy pesado para ti?

-No, mon chère y el bebé se encuentran en muy buenas condiciones, no habrá ningún problema con ninguno de los dos- dijo Gerard muy convencido.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir con Lil a Londres? Dejaste casa, trabajo, amigos, todo.

-No, aquí tengo familia, amigos y trabajo. Quería cambiar de ambiente, extrañaba Londres y por eso me vine con Lily.

-Pues me alegra mucho que hayas venido, podemos luego salir los cuatro- dijo Roni pícaramente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡SORPRESA!

Lily se había estado preguntando porque Roni la llevaba a San Mungo y no a su casa, pero ahora si lo entendía, le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Ahí estaban sus amigos sanadores y sus papás, Lily corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazó muy fuerte siendo correspondida.

-Mi pequeña, no te vuelvas a ir por favor- dijo John Evans muy emocionado.

-Lily, hija, ya no voy a dejar que te regreses¿entendiste?- dijo Vanesa Evans llorando sin soltar a su hija.

-No me voy a regresar, los extrañe mucho a todos, estando allá en Francia y pensar en toda la gente que me quiere en Londres sentía que algo me faltaba- les dijo Lily a sus papás mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no se percataban de la cara de asombro de los sanadores al ver a Lily embarazada. Las miradas de los sanadores iban de Lily a Gerard. Un hombre de edad avanzada se acerco al rubio.

-Sanador Depardieu, bienvenido a San Mungo- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano –soy el sanador Joseph Thompson, el director.

-Mucho gusto, Gerard Depardieu a sus ordenes- dijo Gerard sonriéndole arrancando suspiros de varias sanadoras presentes –me...

-¡Hubo una emboscada, hay muchos Aurores mal heridos!- entro gritando la recepcionista. Todos los sanadores comenzaron a salir apresuradamente.

-Roni, llévate a mis papás a casa, en cuanto se acabe la crisis voy para la casa.

-Pequeña, debes estar cansada, y tú embarazo...- empezó a decir John Evans.

-No se preocupen John y Vanesa, yo estaré pendiente de Lily- dijo Gerard poniendo las manos en los hombros de Lily de forma protectora.

-Bien Gerard, Lily no te fatigues mucho, por favor- le dijo su padre asintiendo.

Lily y Gerard salieron con rumbo al vestíbulo que era un total caos, se podían ver a muchos Aurores y civiles mal heridos caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin detenerse siguieron caminando hacia la sala de emergencia para ayudar en lo posible.

-Lilian, ve al cuarto 230, por favor Gerard, al 235- les dijo el sanador Thompson cuando paso a su lado. Lily y Gerard se alejaron inmediatamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡A Potter le dio un hechizo¡Iré a cubrirlo!- grito Moody.

-¡Se están retirando¡Tenemos que irnos rápido a San Mungo!- grito Sirius Black.

-Vamos Black, tenemos que aparecernos en San Mungo para llevar al resto, hay muchos heridos, confió en que te llevaras a Potter- le dijo Moody a Sirius cuando llego a su lado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sirius¿Cómo esta James?- pregunto Remus muy nervioso -¿Qué paso?

Sirius volteo a ver a su amigo con cara de angustia.

-No lo se Remus, acabamos de llegar. Todo es muy raro, al principio era un pequeño grupo de mortífagos atacando en el callejón Knockturn, en el departamento de Aurores solo nos encontrábamos James, Moody, los aspirantes a Aurores y yo. Llegamos, pero era una emboscada, salieron de todas partes, eran muchísimos. Antes de irnos Moody envió un mensaje, llegaron los refuerzos, después le dio un hechizo a James. Todo es muy raro Remus, creo...- Sirius se cayó de repente mirando atónito, Remus siguió la mirada de Sirius y también se quedo atónito.

-Sirius¿ella esta...?- Remus no podía creerlo.

-Chère¿estas segura? Si te sientes agotada no hace falta...- Lily silencio a Gerard poniendo una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Si Gerard, me siento bien, gracias. Vamos para que te diga donde es.

-¿Qué significo eso, Remus?- dijo Sirius sin creer lo que acababa de ver -¿tu sabias que había regresado¿Qué estaba embarazada¡Por Merlín¿Qué pensara James de todo esto?

-No se Sirius, no lo se, no se que creer¿Quién es ese tipo¿El bebé será de ese tipo o de James?

-¡Merlín! No quiero imaginar que va a pasar si Lily anda con ese tipo y si el niño es de él, James va a quedar destrozado.

-Pero también puede ser de James, y si es así¿Por qué no se lo dijo¿Dónde esta James?

-Pues urgencias esta lleno de Aurores y civiles que se encontraban en el callejón, pero también a otros los mandaron a cuartos, a James lo mandaron al 230. ¿Les avisaste a Cindy, Marian y Verónica?

-Si, Marian y Cindy estaban juntas en el Profeta y vienen enseguida, a Verónica no la localice.

-Bueno, lo intentaremos al rato.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-No, por centésima vez¡no le paso nada a Sirius! Él le aviso a Remus- dijo Marian poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-James y Sirius no entienden, siempre es lo mismo con ellos- dijo Cindy muy mortificada.

-Cindy¿esa no es Verónica?- pregunto Marian.

-Si, esta con los papás de Lily, la ex novia de James, que raro, han de venir a ver a James, tiene muy buena relación con ellos.

-No lo creo, se están llendo- dijo Marian –han de haber venido a otra cosa, pero tengo entendido que los papás de Lily son muggles. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan entrar a San Mungo?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero sigo insistiendo que es muy raro, según me dijo Sirius, Lily y Verónica eran muy buenas amigas en Hogwarts, pero luego hubo un distanciamiento y Verónica le dejo de hablar a Lily, y ahora verla aquí con los papás de Lily no me suena lógico.

-Mira, ahí están Remus y Sirius- dijo Marian, y ambas chicas caminaron en dirección a los Merodeadores olvidándose de lo que hablaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Con lo poco que he visto ambos hospitales son muy parecidos, creo que me adaptare muy rápido- dijo Gerard mientras caminaban –bien, yo soy 235 y tu 230¿estas segura?

-Si Gerard, estaré bien- dijo Lily con paciencia, le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Gerard se dirigía al otro cuarto. Entro y se dirigió a la cama, y lo que vio la conmociono, solo atino a murmurar -¡por Merlín!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo catorce. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo. Y la pregunta que me hago es ¿Cómo quieren que acabe Verónica? Tengo varios y quiero saber sin coinciden conmigo. Pronto aparecerá brevemente un personaje que amo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo con un dolor de espalda terrible pero caminando. Vi las fotos de los Merodeadores jóvenes en internet y déjenme decirles que el que mas me gusto como se ve es Sirius Black, el de James tiene el cabello claro, nada que ver con el azabache de Harry, la rata igual, Remus no se ve bien, Snapy mas o menos y Lily pienso que la pudieron haber puesto mas bonita. Aquí esta el capítulo quince con un encuentro muy esperado del cual saldrán chispas, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, Rai-Potter, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Lo que quieras apostar, me siento sola,  
lo que quieras discutir, me siento sola  
y aunque tú quieras saber de mí  
yo no quiero, no quiero hablar.  
Lo que quieras conocer no me importa   
lo que puedas carecer no me importa  
y aunque tú quieras saber de mí  
yo no quiero, no quiero hablar.  
No quiero hablar, no quiero hablar...  
(Ely Guerra – No quiero hablar)_

**Capítulo 15.**

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado Roni?- pregunto John Evans muy preocupado.

-No lo se John, pero ha de ser muy grave, era mucha gente herida- contesto Roni desconcertada.

-Con ese mago malo que anda por ahí todo puede pasar, nos lo han dicho Lily y James- dijo Vanesa Evans.

-Creo que Lily no debió de quedarse ahí en su estado- dijo John testarudamente, mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

-Gerard la va cuidar, y además ahí están sus amigos, no esta sola John, no te preocupes. Además, el lugar es seguro¿verdad, Roni?- dijo Vanesa con voz segura, aunque por dentro estaba muy mortificada por Lily.

-Si, así es, vi a varios amigos que son Aurores, pero no vi ni a Sirius, ni a James por ahí- dijo Roni como ida.

-Tengo entendido que son de los mejores- dijo John tomando la taza de té que su esposa le ofrecía.

-Creo que regresare a averiguar que pasó y si hay muchos heridos, si están bien James y Sirius- dijo Roni.

-Si hija, ve. Lily te puede ayudar a localizarlos si están heridos- dijo Vanesa tomando de su taza. Roni la volteo s ver nerviosamente.

-Pero Lily me dijo que estuviera con ustedes, si pasa algo ella nos avisara Roni se paró y se sirvió una taza de té.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lily se acerco lentamente a la cama, sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el labio inferior le temblaba. Se paró al lado de la cama y se llevó la mano a la boca al ver en el estado en que se encontraba James. De ser una persona tan dinámica, sonriente, bromista... verlo ahí, postrado inconsciente, con el rostro desencajado, su boca que siempre tenia una sonrisa para ella se encontraba semiabierta, sus hermosos ojos avellana tan chispeantes, tan expresivos que le decían todo sin que él pronunciara una sola palabra se encontraban cerrados.

Lily levanto la mano libre y la llevo hacia la mano inerte de él, se sentía calida aquella mano que alguna vez la recorrieron con ansias, sus brazos musculosos que la abrazaban fuertemente haciéndola sentirse segura, después toco su pecho firme y sintió el lugar donde le había dado el hechizo.

Suspiro y retiro la mano para enjugarse las lagrimas, se alisó la ropa y se regaño a si misma "Lily, por Merlín, no es momento para sentimentalismos, puede que la vida de James corra peligro y tu llorando". Con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirarle la ropa y comenzó a revisarlo, suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido un hechizo de desarme mal lanzado por un mago no muy eficiente.

Comenzó a limpiarle la herida con mucho cuidado, se dio la vuelta para agarrar una poción y al voltear James había despertado.

-Me morí- dijo James sonriendo –y mi ángel vino por mi.

Lily se puso tensa, no sabia que decir o que hacer. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo vería, y que tenia que hablar con él, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Tomo valor de donde no lo tenía para continuar curando la herida.

James todavía no despertaba bien y volvió a cerrar los ojos sin poder creer que Lily estuviera ahí. ¡Todo había sido un sueño! Se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, su Lily estaba ahí. Los brazos los sentía pesados, y levanto uno lentamente para tocarle la mejilla.

-Princesa...- dijo James sonriendo, Lily desvió la cara y le bajo la mano.

-Por favor James, no seas niño y déjame terminar- dijo Lily sin voltear a verlo, James suspiro y sonrió, era tan de su Lily tomarse el trabajo enserio.

-¿Qué tengo, Lily¿Qué paso?

-No lo se, solo nos dijeron que hubo una emboscada y que había muchos Aurores heridos dijo Lily sin seguir mirándolo –a ti te alcanzo un hechizo mal lanzado, pero estarás bien.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo lo siento muy pesado.

Si, es consecuencia del hechizo, estas bien, pero te tendrás que quedar aquí la noche, y tomar una serie de pociones. James, no entiendo ¿Cómo fue posible que te dieran? Eres un excelente Auror.

-Sabes Lily- James sonrió sin abrir los ojos –tuve un sueño muy extraño, yo me portaba como un estúpido contigo, y tu te ibas y yo...- James negó con la cabeza –Lily, dame tu mano- Lily se puso tensa, y James le agarro la mano –pero estas aquí, como un ángel, como mi princesa- Lily tiro de su mano y James abrió los ojos.

-Si paso James, y si, te portaste como un estúpido conmigo, también me fui, y acabo de llegar.

-Lily...- murmuro James –yo... tenemos que hablar, yo... ¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué ocultarte de mí? Lily, yo...

-¡Por Merlín, James! Fíjate donde estamos, fíjate como estas tu, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar.

-Lily, por favor...

-Por favor tu James, respeta mi trabajo, en este momento no somos Lily-James ex novios, sino somos sanadora Evans-paciente James Potter.

-Lily, tuvimos que haber hablado hace seis meses, y lo que haces es huir de mí, creo que es más importante que respetes tu corazón.

-¡Por Merlín, James¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Tú fuiste quien armo esa escenita hace seis meses y me dices que yo huyo, créeme James, tú no eres quien para juzgarme ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que respete mi corazón si tú no lo hiciste?

-Se lo que hice, y no me siento orgulloso de mis actos, fui engañado por mi inconsciente, pero mi corazón nunca lo fue, y por eso es que quiero hablar contigo.

-James, ya te dije...

-Chère¿todo bien?- dijo Gerard entrando de repente.

-Si, Gerard, gracias. Le acabo de decir al paciente que tendrá que quedarse la noche aquí y tomar unas pociones¿y tú?

-Excelente¿nos vamos?- dijo Gerard sin darse cuenta que unos ojos color avellana lo estaban fulminado –tus padres nos esperan, Chère.

-Si Gerard, vámonos- Lily se separo del borde de la cama para recoger su chaqueta y su bolso, James la miro muy sorprendido.

-Lily¿tu estas...?- dijo James, pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-Si James, pero ya te dije, no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar, espero que te recuperes pronto, hasta luego. ¿Nos vamos Gerard?- dijo Lily y Gerard asintió.

-Sabes, chère, afuera están los amigos de tu paciente.

Lily se puso pálida¿Cómo era posible que todo se le juntara el día que llegaba? No podía ser posible tener una confrontación con James, ella quería hablar con él, no le había gustado el rumbo que había tomado la "conversación". Y ahora ver frente a frente a Sirius y Remus...

-Les diré que pueden entrar, James- volteándolo a ver. James estaba ceñudo, con cara de pocos amigos, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Lily salio del cuerpo vio a Sirius, Remus, Cindy y Marian. Tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarlos, decirles tantas cosas, que iban a ser tíos, que sentía mucho haberse ido sin decir nada, y haberse comportado de una forma tan grosera con ellos. Los cuatro también la observaron detenidamente y cuando vieron el vientre abultado pusieron cara de sorpresa. Sirius comenzó a reírse, se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Mi pelirroja hermosa, no sabes lo mucho que nos hiciste falta!- se separo un poquito de ella y le sonrió, pero dijo con voz severa –no vuelvas a irte sin decir nada¿me entendiste?- Lily comenzó a llorar en cuanto Sirius la abrazo, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius, siempre tan acaparador- dijo Remus sonriendo y separando a Sirius de Lily -¡mi angelito de ojos verdes, no sabes la falta que nos hiciste!- dijo Remus abrazándola -¿Por qué Lily?- Lily sollozo mas fuerte y abrazo mas a Remus.

-Lo se, también los extrañe mucho- dijo Lily cuando logro controlar el llanto –ahora que lo pienso fue muy tonto de mi parte. ¡Hola Cindy!- Lily abrazo a Cindy muy fuerte –no pudo creer que sigas con Sirius, tienes que decirme tu secreto- le dijo Lily picaramente.

-Ya sabes, Lily- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.

Lily miro a Marian pero la ignoro, todavía tenia la imagen en la cabeza de ella y James en el pasillo abrazados y él besándole el cuello, esa escena había sido el detonante para que se decidiera irse, era obvio que su relación con esa rubia no había terminado.

-Les presento a Gerard, él es sanador y viene de Francia. Gerard, ellos son Sirius, Remus, Cindy, y...- volteo a ver a Marian arqueando una ceja.

-Ella es Marian, Lily, mi novia. No la alcanzaste a conocer- dijo Remus rodeando con un brazo la breve cintura de su novia.

-¿Ahh, si?- dijo Lily mordazmente.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos, como dijo Lily soy Gerard Depardieu. No les quitamos mas de su tiempo, su amigo se encuentra muy bien y desea verlos- dijo Gerard cuando vio que Lily se mostraba incomoda con la presencia de la rubia.

-Es cierto, James esta bien, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí y tomar unas pociones. El hechizo que le dio fue de desarme y mal lanzado. Me dio mucho gusto volverlos a ver, nos vemos luego.

-Claro que si, pelirrojita hermosa, tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Sirius mirando el abultado vientre de Lily y abrazándola.

-Si, no vamos a permitir que nos saques de tu vida, angelito de ojos verdes- dijo Remus abrazándola.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Cindy tocándole el vientre -¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Lily se puso tensa, pero contesto que seis meses, Marian se despidió con un "mucho gusto en conocerte" sin mucho entusiasmo. Por otro lado los Merodeadores miraban con desconfianza a Gerard, mientras que Cindy y Marian con reserva. Los merodeadores y sus chicas entraron al cuarto de James y Gerard y Lily se fueron a dar su reporte.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo quince. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo. Y la pregunta que me hago es ¿Cómo quieren que acabe Verónica? Tengo varios y quiero sin coinciden conmigo. Pronto aparecerá brevemente un personaje que amo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo la verdad es que he estado muy mal, me dio rotavirus y toda la semana he estado muy mal, pero gracias a Dios que ya estoy saliendo, pero no por eso me he olvidado de escribir un nuevo capítulo. Aquí esta el capítulo dieciséis, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Desaparecer de la multitud  
nunca tuvimos esa conversación  
Dejar de respirar fue tu solución  
dejar de soñar  
dejarnos escapar  
Sin ti, no es fácil decidir  
las flores en la luna se secaran sin ti  
Sin ti, no es fácil decidir  
los hombres en la luna se olvidaran de ti_

_(La Gusana Ciega - Sin Ti)_

**Capítulo 16.**

-Chère, tengo varias preguntas. ¿El hombre al que estabas atendiendo era James, el padre de tu hijo? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo cuando entre? Chère, tú me dijiste que querías aclarar las cosas, esa no es la manera correcta. ¿Por qué te portaste de esa manera con Marian?- le pregunto Gerard a Lily cuando iban rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja. Lily lo volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tu crees que empezamos a discutir porque así lo quince?- pregunto Lily muy irritada y volteando a ver hacia la ventana –James suele ser muy testarudo, le dije desde un principio que no era el momento para hablar, y comenzamos a discutir, y si, como puedes ver el es James Potter, el padre de mi hijo- Lily suspiro y negó con la cabeza y lo volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos –la razón por la que me decidí ir a Francia fue porque ese día vi a James y a Marian en el hospital abrazados y besándose, ¿te das cuanta, Gerard? ¡En San Mungo! Y el muy cerdo me acuso de infidelidad siendo que él fue y me restregó a su amante de turno, y ahora se presenta como la novia de Remus, que triste que ambos se burlen de esa manera de Remus. Créeme Gerard, no me interesa hablar con James.

-Chère, tu eres una persona sensata, y como tu amigo que soy, no pienso permitir que por malos entendidos sufran tu bebé y tu, recuerda que no estas sola- dijo Gerard, Lily como respuesta suspiro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Viste a Lily, James?- pregunto Sirius en cuanto entro al cuarto.

-¿Hablaron, James? ¿Le explicaste todo?- pregunto Remus.

-Esta embarazada James, ¿te diste cuenta?- pregunto Cindy.

-¿Quién es el hombre con el que venia?- pregunto Marian.

James estaba muy serio, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, tenia que analizar cada palabra que se habían dicho. Se sentía mal por haberle hecho daño, pero más al ver la consecuencia de sus actos, su dulce Lily le había hablado con mucha rudeza. ¡Por Merlín, esta embarazada!, pensó James. Estaba embarazada y no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué se había ido tan precipitadamente? ¡Por Merlín, tenia miles de preguntas! Pero solo Lily las podía contestar, le había dicho que ese no era el momento ni el lugar, bien, que se tomara su tiempo, pero no seria mucho.

-Si Sirius, la vi, si Remus, hable con ella pero no pude explicarle nada porque "no era el momento ni el lugar". Por supuesto que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada Cindy. No se quien es ese tipo, Marian, pero de algo si estoy seguro, el bebé es mío y Lily también, y no voy a permitir que ese tipo ni cualquier otro se vuelva a interponer entre Lily y yo. Si quiere tiempo para que hablemos, se lo daré, pero no mucho, la amo y quiero compartir con ella el embarazo.

-Yo también lo sentí, James. Un nuevo Potter en camino- dijo Sirius muy feliz –tengo que ser el padrino.

-Sabes que si, Sirius- dijo James un poco mas contento.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi, pero también lo sentí. Se ve hermosa- dijo Remus muy emocionado.

-Si, se ve hermosa. ¿Te sientes bien, James?- pregunto Cindy.

-En lo que cabe, si, me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo lo siento pesado- dijo James, se le miraba cansado.

-James, nos alegra mucho verte bien, y espero que puedas arreglar lo de Lily muy pronto. Cindy y yo tenemos que regresar al trabajo, pero te quedas en buenas manos- dijo Marian.

-Si, muy buenas manos- dijo Cindy sarcásticamente.

-Vamos pequeña, que nunca te he oído quejarte de mis manos- dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente a Cindy.

-¡Sirius, por favor!- dijo Cindy muy roja, empujándolo.

-Esta bien, está bien- dijo Sirius riéndose e intentando abrazarla a lo que Cindy se resistió.

En cuanto las chicas se salieron los Merodeadores comenzaron a hablar sobre el regreso de la pelirroja y ese misterioso hombre y el tema mas recurrente, el bebé. Los tres coincidían en que el bebé era de James. Sirius planeaba decirle "amistosamente" al hombre que se alejara de Lily, y Remus le decía que no fuera tan "amistoso". James estaba muy celoso, pero ya había aprendido la lección, primero quería aclarar las cosas que habían pasado meses atrás, desde que habían terminado, el mes antes de que se fuera, su partida y su estadía en Francia y el "souvenir" que se había traído.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Marian, sigo insistiendo que todo es muy raro, lo que yo tengo entendido es que Lily y Verónica se pelearon cuando estaban en el último año de Hogwarts, fue muy fuerte, por un hombre. Sirius no me lo dijo, Verónica pidió que no la mencionaran cuando estuviera Lily enfrente, les pareció raro, pero ella insistió mucho. Verla aquí con los padres de Lily no me cuadra. Dime Marian, ¿Por qué los papás de Lily estaban en San Mungo con Verónica exactamente el día que Lily regreso?

-Cindy, ya esta saliéndote lo periodista, puede ser casualidad que se hayan encontrado aquí, como tu dices, Lily regreso, y puede que Verónica haya venido a ver a James.

-No lo creo, Marian, por la sencilla razón de que los padres de Lily son muggles y Verónica iba abrazada de la señora. Además, yo no vi a Verónica en el cuarto de James, solo a Lily.

-¿Y si llego antes que...?

-Nosotras, puede ser, pero Lily fue la sanadora que atendió a James, no pudimos entrar al cuarto hasta que Lily nos lo permitió. Una manera fácil de averiguar seria seguirla.

-¿No crees que sea demasiado?- pregunto Marian.

-Marian, todo desde un principio a sido muy raro. Yo no sabia que James tenia tiempo recibiendo anónimos en los cuales decía que Lily le era infiel, y el nunca les hizo caso hasta que le llego uno con lugar y hora de una cita.

-¿Y tu crees que Verónica tiene algo que ver?- pregunto Marian escéptica.

-¿Quién se beneficiaba de la ruptura de Lily y James? Verónica no perdió tiempo en acosar a James exactamente después de cuando se fue Lily.

-¿Y les vas a decir a los chicos y a Lily tus sospechas?- pregunto Marian.

-No, ellos la creen una santa, Lily es parte clave. Tengo que ser sutil, no me puedo arriesgar a que se den cuenta de mis sospechas, como tú dices, hay una posibilidad de que no sea culpable.

-Ahora que lo dices, Verónica siempre me ha parecido muy rara... ¡Ohh, Cindy! ¿y si fuera por James por quien se pelearon?

-No lo creo, cuando Sirius me lo contó se refirió a un tal Quejicus, y también a que Lily no tenia nada que ver con él.

-Lo malo de que estudiamos en Salem es que no conocemos mucho de lo que paso en Hogwarts.

-Lo se, pero eso no me va a impedir averiguar si Verónica es culpable de que James y Lily hayan terminado- puntualizo Cindy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dieciséis. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo. Y la pregunta que me hago es ¿Cómo quieren que acabe Verónica? Tengo varios y quiero sin coinciden conmigo. Pronto aparecerá brevemente un personaje que amo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo estoy feliz por que mis águilas del América ganaron el clásico y triste porque ya se acabo el maravilloso puente de cuatro días que tuvimos en la escuela, ni modo. Aquí esta el capítulo diecisiete, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, gabyharrypotter, Luna Radcliffe, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, arelli-black. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Por ti estoy aquí, tan triste derrotada  
Te vi partir y hoy me vida ya no vale nada  
Te quiero a ti, y nunca seré feliz   
Hasta que vuelvas a mi lado  
Recuerdos de un cariño que siempre están conmigo  
Y un gran amor que dio alegría a mi corazón  
Pero ya no estas y mi llanto esta cada día mas  
Quisiera verte junto a mi_

_(Selena - __Sukiyaki)_

**Capítulo 17.**

-Lily¿Qué paso en San Mungo? Había muchos Aurores y gente del Ministerio de Magia- pregunto Roni cuando la pelirroja y el francés entraron a la casa de los Evans.

-Hubo un ataque de mortífagos, hubo varios Aurores heridos, pero todos estarán bien- dijo Lily muy seria.

-¿Y alguien conocido salio herido?- pregunto Roni preocupada.

-Pues...- Lily dudo en decirles, sus papás lo querían mucho y había mantenido contacto con él cuando ella se había ido –si, a mi me toco atender a James.

-¿Cómo esta¿Qué tiene¿Se va...?- Roni se interrumpió al ver como Lily la miraba -¿Sirius esta bien?

-Si, Sirius no salio herido. Lo vi cuando salía del cuarto de James, estaba con Remus, Cindy y una chica que...

-Marian- interrumpió Roni a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo sabes como...?

-Lily, hija¿James se encuentra bien?- la interrumpió Vanesa Evans.

-Si, solo le dio un hechizo de desarme mal lanzado, tendrá que pasar la noche en San Mungo y tomar unas pociones.

-Lilian¿James se percato de tu embarazo?- pregunto muy serio John Evans. Lily se sorprendió mucho porque sus padres rara vez le decían Lilian.

-Si, papá, pero no hablamos sobre eso, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. James lo que necesita es reposo. Acabo de llegar y tenemos que replantearnos muchas cosas, son muchas las diferencias que nos separan, así que...

-Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa Lilian, de ahora en adelante no tienen que pensar solo en ustedes, el bebé es primero, y él no tiene que pagar las tonterías de los dos- dijo John a una Lily azorada.

-Bueno, yo me retiro- dijo Gerard rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

-¿no te quedas a cenar con nosotros Gerard?- pregunto Vanesa un poco apenada al ver por donde había ido a parar la platica.

-Se los agradezco mucho, pero debo ir a ver a mi familia, no he tenido oportunidad de estar con ellos, y me muero de ganas de verlos.

-Entonces, estás cordialmente invitado a cenar con nosotros mañana- dijo muy emocionada Vanesa.

-Me honra mucho con su invitación, y por supuesto que la acepto.

Gerard tomo sus maletas y se despidió de todos prometiéndoles que mañana iría a cenar a la casa de los Evans.

-Lily, hija¿Por qué no vas con Roni a acomodar tus cosas? Después te das un baño y te acuestas a descansar mientras te preparo algo de comer- le dijo Vanesa a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

-Te lo agradecería mucho mamá, en verdad me encuentro muy cansada, ha sido un día muy agotador para mi- contesto Lily tocándose el vientre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Qué te dijo James?- le pregunto Roni a Lily mientras sacaban la ropa de las maletas.

-Nada, todo fue muy raro. James estaba inconsciente cuando entre al cuarto, me impacto mucho verlo así, desde Hogwarts recuerdo a James muy hiperactivo. Se miraba tan débil e indefenso postrado en la cama. Al poco rato se despertó y me dijo que parecía un ángel, que había tenido una pesadilla y lo abandonaba. ¡Por Merlín, Roni!, su solo contacto me hizo estremecer, quería que me abrazara y besara, es demasiado el tiempo que estuvimos separados- Lily sonrió tristemente –pero mi amor por él no ha disminuido nada, sino que ha aumentado.

-¡Lil, por Merlín!- se escandalizo Roni –no me iras a decir que vas a volver con James después de lo que te hizo. Ten dignidad Lilian, no permitas que el "Gran James Potter" te vea rendida a sus pies- dijo Roni muy alterada.

-Roni, James es una buena persona, y primero quiero saber porque lo hizo, saber sus razones, y...

-Lily, recuerda que se acababan de acostar, una semana completa ni te hablo, y la próxima vez que se ven te inventa que lo engañas. Si tan buena persona es¿Por qué no te busco¿Por qué no dejo que te explicaras? Y si no mal recuerdo se metió con la rubia en el San Mungo para que los vieras, y...

-¡Basta, Roni! Por favor, basta- dijo Lily llorando –me haces daño.

-Yo no te hago daño Lil, te lo hizo James, y lo peor es que quieres que te lo vuelva a hacer. Piensa que es lo que quieres para tu hijo, piensa como lo va a tratar si piensa que es de otro- Roni se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, y sin girarse agrego –piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer para que después no lamentes las consecuencias –dicho esto se retiro de la habitación dejando a la chica pelirroja destrozada. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Vanesa Evans –Vanesa, no le subas de comer a Lily, se acaba de dormir, se nota que esta cansada y dormirá por buen rato.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tienes que invitar a Lily a comer con nosotros- dijo Nicole Depardieu, mujer de unos cuarenta años rubia de ojos azules y porte elegante –solo a ti se te ocurre decirle que te harías cargo del niño a poco tiempo de conocerla.

-Ahora que lo pienso fue tonto de mi parte, cualquier otra mujer me hubiera soltado un golpe, pero cuando conozcas a Lily sabrás el porque de mi impulso a hacerlo. Lily es hermosísima por fuera, pero por dentro es un ángel, se da a querer muy rápidamente. La quiero mucho, pero solo como una gran amiga.

-Ay, Jerry, ya tienes que sentar cabeza¿no crees? Eres un hombre joven, solo tienes veintiocho años, buen cuerpo, alto rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, todo un sanador. ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

Gerard se rió de lo que decía su tía, era verdad que Lily le había gustado desde un principio y si le había propuesto hacerse cargo del bebé había sido un impulso para ayudar a su amiga.

-No voy por la vida de mujer en mujer, ese no es mi estilo, si llega a mi vida la mujer de mis sueños lo sabré y no tendré reparos en hacérselo saber- dijo Gerard divertido.

- No lo creo Jerry, cuando el amor llega a una persona lo hace una criatura tímida e insegura, pero tu nunca has estado enamorado, y créeme que puede llegar a ser muy doloroso. Como por ejemplo tú amiga Lily, a ti se te hace fácil decirle que hable las cosas y problema resuelto, pero ponte en sus zapatos y veras los miedos que hay dentro de ella, que quizás él le diga cosas que ella no quiera oír.

-¿Y que si pasa lo contrario? Tiene que arriesgar el todo por el todo, tiene que luchar no solo por ella sino por el hijo que espera.

-Por él tiene miedo mas que por ella, soy madre Jerry, y se de que te hablo, ninguna madre quiere que le hagan daño a sus hijos, y ella daría su vida por su hijo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En un cuarto en penumbras se encontraba una pareja en una cama desecha retozando. Una chica morena posaba su cabeza sobre un bien formado pecho masculino bronceado.

-Sirius, cuéntame como se pelearon Lily y Verónica- dijo Cindy mientras le acariciaba su vientre plano y duro como una roca.

-¡Ay, Cindy¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto Sirius somnoliento.

-Por curiosidad, recuerda que soy periodista y quiero saberlo- dijo Cindy, y después le beso el pecho.

-Si no te lo cuento no vas a dejar de acosarme con ese tema¿verdad?

-Un punto para el señor Black- dijo Cindy mientras le pasaba la mano por todo su bien formado torso –por ser tan perspicaz.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te lo contare, pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie- dijo Sirius serio mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina –es algo muy serio que no nos gustaría que anduviera de boca en boca. Está bien, veras, todo paso cuando cursábamos el último año de Hogwarts...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo diecisiete. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo. Y por última semana les pregunto ¿Cómo quieren que acabe Verónica? Pronto aparecerá brevemente un personaje que amo. Se imaginaran quien es, solo puedo decirles ¡¡Es inocente!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien, yo estoy feliz por que ya casi llegan las vacaciones de Semana Santa. El personaje por el que declare mi amor abiertamente y grite a los cuatro vientos su inocencia saldrá en este capítulo, cuando dije que era inocente no me refería a mi fic sino a la genial historia de J. K. Rowling. Aquí esta el capítulo dieciocho que es un poco retro, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, arelli-black, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Loca que a mi me digan loca  
se mira y no se toca  
ese amor es mío solo mío  
loca enamorada y loca  
capaz de cualquier cosa  
orgullo de mujer cuando esta herido  
(Ana Bárbara – Loca)_

**Capítulo 18.**

-Lil, deberías hacer algo para que los Merodeadores dejaran de hacer bromas, pobre Snape, lo último que le hizo Sirius fue muy cruel, no tenía porque humillarlo así. Tienen que entender que Snape es...

-Lo se Roni, tu has visto que lo he intentado muchas veces, y también que los regaño, pero son seres individuales y no puedo impedir que lo hagan.

-¡Hola princesa!- exclamo un chico de gafas y cabello alborotado acompañado por el resto de los Merodeadores. Llego y se sentó junto a la pelirroja debajo del árbol frente al lago, la rodeo con un brazo la cintura y le dio un breve beso -¿me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto que si, osito- dijo Lily colocando las manos en sus mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Princesa...- murmuro James mientras la abrazaba y le decía al oído –te amo Lilian Evans.

-¡Ay, tortolitos, consíganse un cuarto!- dijo Sirius picaramente.

-¡Sirius, por favor!- exclamo Remus reprendiéndolo.

-Déjalo Remus, habla por envidia- dijo James atrayendo delicadamente la cabeza de Lily hacia su pecho y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sirius¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Snape?- pregunto Verónica enojada.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto Sirius, y sin dejar que Verónica le respondiera continuo –porque él intento dejarme en ridículo en clase de Pociones, y es importante que las serpientes sepan que con los Gryffindor y mucho menos con los Merodeadores se pueden meter y salir ilesos.

-Pero si todo fue un accidente, no tenias porque...

-Por Merlín, Verónica, parece como si te gustara Quejicus- dijo Sirius y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero al ver la cara seria de Verónica se cayo -¿te gusta?- pregunto incrédulo.

Verónica se puso roja y volteo a ver a ver a Lily disimuladamente, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza lentamente, y Verónica volteo a ver a Sirius desafiante.

-No me gusta Sirius, y si así fuera no tiene nada de malo, porque él es un chico y yo una chica.

-Por favor Verónica, es Snape¿a que viene que tu y Lily aboguen siempre por él? Si tan hombre es como tú dices, que nos lo haga saber, porque nosotros solo vemos a una niñita con sus truquitos de Artes Oscuras- dijo James defendiendo el honor de los Merodeadores.

Verónica los miro uno a uno no encontrando apoyo de los demás, solo de Lily que le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Míralo, Lil¿nos podemos sentar con él?- pregunto Verónica cuando entraron en la biblioteca y vio en la mesa de la esquina a un chico con cabello negro y grasiento, a la altura de los hombros, ojos negros, su rostro cetrino y unalarganariz ganchuda.

-Sabes que me odia, no quiero impertinarlo con mi presencia. Sabes que ahora me soporta menos desde que ando con James y me hice amiga de Remus y Sirius- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

-Un intento Lil, por favor- pidió Verónica juntando las manos en un signo de ruego.

-Esta bien, Roni, pero solo porque en estos James esta entrenando y Sirius y Remus están con él, no quiero que se peleen.

Como sintiendo que alguien lo miraba Severus Snape levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miro a las dos chicas que se encontraban frente a él.

-Vaya¿a que debo el honor de la Sangre Sucia me venga a visitar?- dijo Snape con desprecio sin quitar los ojos de Lily.

-Te lo dije Roni, no voy a soportar un insulto mas, tengo mis límites y Snape ya los cruzo y por mucho- dijo Lily mientras se giraba.

-Está bien, Evans. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Snape, Lily volteo a ver a su amiga que la miraba suplicante, suspiro y volteo a ver a Snape.

-Veras... Roni y yo...- Lily estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que contestarle, volteo a ver el libro que tenia y vio que era de la sección prohibida "Pociones sumamente potentes" –es que Roni y yo queremos aprender a hacer la poción Multijugos, y pues no nos atrevemos a pedírselo a Slughorn y tu eres muy bueno en Pociones.

Snape la miro por largo tiempo, con expresión inescrutable, valorando lo que la pelirroja le había dicho.

-¿Por qué quieren aprender a hacerla?- pregunto Snape sin despegar los ojos de Lily –no es muy dado de ti romper reglas, Evans. ¿No será que quieres ayudar a tu novio el Merotonto?- pregunto Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, no entendía porque James y Snape se odiaban, pero ella no iba a quedar en medio de esa tonta guerra.

-Ya te lo dije Snape, no voy a soportar que me sigas insultando, quiero aprender a hacer la poción para cuando hagamos los exámenes y porque así lo quiero, y si no cuento con tu ayuda ya veré como lo hago, vámonos Roni, dijo Lily.

-Espera, Evans, lo haré- dijo Snape –pero con una condición.

Lily volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver de nuevo a ver a Snape que esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres, Snape?- pregunto Lily fríamente.

-Quiero que me ayudes en Encantamientos, hay unos hechizos que se me dificultan- mintió descaradamente Snape.

Lily dudo, sabia que a James le molestaría mucho que le ayudara a Snape, pero sabia que era la única oportunidad de que su amiga estuviera cerca de Snape.

-Esta bien, pero solo será cuando el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor este entrenando, ese tiempo lo dividiremos en dos, primero Pociones y luego Encantamientos.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a Potter, te creía mas valiente, Evans, después de todo vas en Gryffindor- dijo Snape burlonamente.

-No es miedo Snape, solo que prefiero estar con James todo el tiempo posible, hasta mañana Snape- dijo Lily yéndose a otra mesa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Así que ya casi esta terminada la poción?- pregunto Roni a Snape.

-Ya te lo dije varias veces, Tonton- dijo Snape muy irritado -¿Dónde esta Evans?

-En cualquier momento va a llegar, tuvo que ir a una junta de premios anuales con Dumbledore- Verónica le sonrió y cambio de tema –Snape, dime quien te gusta- Snape la volteo a ver receloso –no te atrevas a negarlo, se te ve, dímelo y no se lo diré a nadie, tenemos casi un mes de conocernos mejor, anda...

-No se de que me hablas, dejarás de ser Gryffindor. No estoy enamorado de nadie, y mucho menos de una Gryffindor- dijo Snape fríamente y desviando la mirada.

-Yo no dije que era de Gryffindor, es más, nunca dije que fuera en la escuela, solo dije que alguien te gustaba.

-Si Evans no va a venir, me voy- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Verónica lo agarro del brazo, la volteo a ver pero no pudo decir nada porque Verónica lo comenzó a besar, Snape la aventó y se giro hacia la puerta donde Lily miraba la escena. Snape mas pálido como si esto fuera posible abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

-Lo siento, volveré luego- dijo Lily yéndose rumbo a su sala común.

Snape volteo a ver a Verónica.

-Estarás muy contenta Tonton, Evans ahora creerá que tú y yo andamos. No quiero, escúchame bien, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar- dijo Snape con desprecio, Verónica se rió sin ganas.

-No me dirás que te gusta Lily, la novia de tu peor enemigo. Porque si es así, las llevas de perder. Lily ama a James y jamás lo dejara por ti. No pierdas tu tiempo- dijo Verónica cruelmente.

-Se que Evans nunca me hará caso, y también se que tu crees que te gusto, pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro, Lilian Evans me gusta por el simple hecho de que es un ser humano maravilloso, lo cual tu nunca lograras ser. Y créeme que si Lily no se da cuenta de la clase de gente que eres va a sufrir mucho, porque para los Merotontos soy una serpiente, pero créeme que tu eres peor que yo- dijo Snape retirándose.

Verónica miro por donde Snape se había retirado segundos antes, sintió como una lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, después la cara se le deformo al hacer una mueca de odio.

-Siempre Lilian Evans, siempre queriéndome hacer a un lado. La prefecta-perfecta, la favorita de Dumbledore y los profesores, la Premio Anual, la novia de Potter, hasta me quito la amistad de los Merodeadores, y ahora es la amiguita de Snape- dijo Verónica a la nada y acariciando el aire –lo se Caralampio, me las pagara- comenzó a reírse fríamente- si, Caralampio, yo también pienso igual que tu, James Potter es la clave, tardara un poco mi venganza, pero llegara Caralampio, llegara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dieciocho. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo.**

**Avances:**

-Entonces¿a que horas pasamos por ti?- pregunto Remus a Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén pasando bien en estas vacaciones, lo lamento si el capítulo pasado fue se les hizo confuso, y prometo que se los iré aclarando en los próximos capítulo. Aquí esta el capítulo diecinueve, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial gabyharrypotter, pekelittrell, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes.   
Eres cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que mi mente habita hoy.  
Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres._

_(Café Tacuba – Eres)_

**Capítulo 19.**

-¿Y como se dio cuenta James de que Lily y Verónica tenían tratos con el tal Snape?- pregunto Cindy.

-Lily se lo dijo el mismo día, James se enojo cuando Lily se lo dijo, por supuesto que no dijo que era porque a Verónica le gustaba Quejicus- contesto Sirius.

-¿Pero como que se pelearon Lily y Verónica?- insistió Cindy.

-Pues tenemos dos versiones. Veras, Lily nos contó que después de que llego Verónica regreso a su cuarto le comenzó a gritar y a aventar cosas, pero no dijo nada en concreto, solo que le dijo que era una mala amiga y que no le volvería a hablar. Por su parte, Verónica nos contó que cuando llego al cuarto fue Lily quien comenzó a gritarle diciendo que era una mala amiga y que no le volviera a hablar.

-¿Y ustedes a quien le creyeron?- pregunto Cindy.

-Pues a las dos, creemos que después de que Lily se despidió de James para ir con Quejicus y Verónica algo paso, algo que incluye a los tres, que ninguna de las dos nos quiso contar por nada del mundo, y por supuesto que a Quejicus no le íbamos a preguntar. Verónica nos insistió que cuando estuviéramos con Lily no la nombramos, que no quería que Lily supiera nada de ella, se nos hizo raro pero ella insistió tanto y nosotros lo respetamos. En cambio, Lily no nos dijo nada, cuando estamos con Verónica y Lily sale en la conversación perece no importarle. Al principio intentamos arreglarlo, pero no pudimos.

-¿Y que piensan que paso ese día?- pregunto Cindy.

-No lo se Cindy, pero ya paso, y si en un principio no pudimos hacer nada, menos lo lograremos ahora- dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos adormilado. Cindy por su parte se puso seria, sabía que algo había pasado ese día y ahora se veían sus consecuencias, y era obvio que por supuesto que ambas se habían gritado y que a Lily y a Verónica no iba a sacarles nada. Solo quedaba una opción: Severus Snape.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Tarde o temprano lo volverás a ver chère, tú eres quien tiene que hacerle el chequeo y darle el alta- dijo Gerard.

-Lo se Gerard, pero prefiero que sea muy, pero muy tarde. No creo poder...

-Disculpen- dijo Sirius interrumpiéndoles secamente la conversación entre el rubio francés y la pelirroja, y después con una sonrisa dirigida a Lily dijo -¿Cómo se encuentra James¿Va a poder salir hoy?

Lily lo volteo a ver y puso cara seria al ver a Sirius y a Remus.

-¿No me merezco ni un hola?- pregunto Lily con voz triste.

La sonrisa de ambos Merodeadores se agrando y la abrazaron ambos, y los tres amigos comenzaron a reírse como en sus mejores tiempos de Hogwarts sin percatarse que eran espiados por unos ojos color miel.

-Pues en este preciso momento me dirigía a su cuarto¿Por qué no van conmigo y así lo ven?

-No queremos intervenir en tu trabajo, Lily- dijo Remus.

-No lo van a hacer, yo creo que ha de tener muchas ganas de verlos después de haber estado una noche sin hacer nada en san Mungo.

-Si no te molestamos, entonces iremos contigo- dijo Sirius muy emocionado, y los tres se dirigieron al cuarto –Lily¿Cómo va mi ahijado?- pregunto Sirius rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Lily lo volteo a ver alzando una ceja.

-¿Te refieres a mi bebé?- pregunto Lily.

-Si¿a quien más podría referirme?- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pues se encuentra muy bien, los primeros meses me sentí un poco mal, los síntomas eran constantes, pero ahora mi niño se porta muy bien.

-¿Niño¿Ya sabes que va a ser niño?- pregunto Remus emocionado.

-Algo me dice que va a ser niño, pero no lo se, quiero que sea sorpresa- dijo Lily con mucha ilusión.

Cuando entraron al cuarto James ya estaba despierto y se le ilumino la cara nada mas verla. Lily se encontraba dividida entre lo que le decía su corazón y lo que le decía su mente. Ella lo amaba y no podía hacer nada para que ese amor acabara, y ahora existía una prueba fehaciente de lo que sentía por Jame. Pero también estaban las malas jugadas que le había hecho el destino y James, la cruel manera en que fue tratada demostrando una vez mas su arrogancia al creerse dueño de la verdad absoluta. Nunca le había dado motivos para que dudara de ella, y tan solo tuvo lo que quiso y se deshizo de ella de la pero manera posible. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba ahora, pero si quería quitarle al niño llevaba las de perder, su bebé era solo suyo y de nadie más.

-¿Todo bien, Cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

-Ahora que un ángel entro al cuarto me siento mucho mejor- dijo James mirando a Lily. Por su parte Lily desvió la mirada, no quería verlo porque si lo hacia su inmunidad hacia él caería.

-Sirius y yo veníamos pensando en cenar fuera los cuatro con Cindy y Marian para celebrar nuestro aniversario. A Cindy la conoces y a Marian no- dijo Remus.

-Tu si conoces muy bien a Marian¿no, James?- pregunto peligrosamente la pelirroja mientras le hacia el chequeo.

-Si, es una chica maravillosa. Me alegro mucho por Remus que haya encontrado a una mujer tan comprensiva- dijo James sin darse cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Lily.

-Y yo me alegro por ti, James, debe de ser muy comprensiva contigo también. ¿Y contigo Sirius?- pregunto Lily con fingida cordialidad.

-Si es muy simpática y tranquila, pero créeme que no cambio la tranquilidad de Marian por la explosividad de Cindy. ¿Todo bien con James?- pregunto Sirius a Lily a Lily cuando termino de examinar a James.

-Si, solo tendrá que seguir en reposo y tomar las pociones- contesto Lily.

-Entonces¿a que hora pasamos por ti?- pregunto Remus a Lily.

-No puedo- dijo Lily y los tres Merodeadores la voltearon a ver –Gerard va a ir a cenar a casa, mis padres lo invitaron.

Los tres Merodeadores se voltearon a ver entre ellos y después voltearon a ver a Lily ceñudos.

-¿Quién es Gerard?- pregunto James celoso.

-Tengo que llevar este el reporte para que te den de alta- dijo Lily evasivamente.

-Es el tipo de ayer¿verdad¡Contéstame Lilian¿Quién es?- exigió saber James incorporándose de la cama mientras que sus amigos intentaban calmarlo.

-¡Por Merlín, James!- suplico Lily –no es el momento indicado para hablar, pero si...

-¡Nunca lo es!- la interrumpió James colérico -¿Cuándo Lilian¿Cuándo¿Cuándo el tipo...?- James se interrumpió al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir, pero era demasiado tarde, Lily se había dado cuenta lo que había querido decir.

-¡Si tengo alguna relación o no con Gerard es mi problema! tu... ¡Merlín! No es el momento James, no es el momento- murmuro Lily.

James se volvió a recostar tapándose la cara con las manos, maldiciendo por lo bajo, era obvio que así no iban allegar a nada, tenía que serenarse, pensar bien sus actos, si quería recuperar a Lily.

-Lily, lo siento, se que no debí decir eso, quiero que arreglemos las cosas, quiero que hablemos y aclaremos todo, por nosotros y por nuestro hijo. Si el tal Gerard es amigo tuyo, quiero conocerlo, te quiero Lily y nada va a hacer que deje de hacerlo.

Lily lo miro, sentía unas ganas locas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, besarlo decirle que las cosas estarían bien, pero era conciente que la base para una relación sólida era la confianza, y era obvio que ambos tenían que recuperarla.

-Ahorita te traigo el alta para que puedas salir de San Mungo- dijo Lily mientras salía del cuero.

-Te pasaste Cornamenta- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-Lo se, pero lo pienso arreglar muy pronto- dijo James poniendo cara de inocente pero con su sonrisa de pillo que lo delataba.

-No pensaras ir...- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza y sonriendo picaramente -¡hay Cornamenta!, hoy en la noche me gustaría mucho estar en la casa Evans.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo diecinueve. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y con ello se revelara todos los misterios que han desatado todo.**

**Avances:**

-¡Por Merlín, James!- dijo Lily muy acalorada dándole golpes en el pecho a James y llorando desgarradoramente -¡Yo te vi¡Nadie me lo contó¡Yo te vi¿Por qué, James¿Por qué?- dijo la pelirroja desmoronándose completamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén muy bien, lamento haberles fallado la semana pasada pero es que he tenido mucha tarea y exámenes muy difíciles y si repruebo alguna materia no me graduó de la universidad. Este capitulo tiene la conversación tan esperada entre Lily y James, espero que sea de su agrado, pero si no es así en el siguiente viene otra. Aquí esta el capítulo veinte, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial NiaBlack, pekelittrell, mariahp, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco si veo caer tus lágrimas  
Yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho si veo caer tus lágrimas   
Yo te consuelo te abrazo y te beso si veo caer tus lágrimas   
Y no quisiera ya nunca volver a enjugar tus lágrimas _

_Lágrimas  
El lenguaje mudo de tu pena lágrimas   
La callada voz de tu tristeza lágrimas  
La expresión mojada de tu alma lágrimas  
La visible muestra de que me amas lágrimas  
De pasiones hondas y de heridas lágrimas   
De dolor profundo y de alegrías lágrimas  
La palabra fiel de tu amargura lágrimas  
La verdad final que tu no ocultas lágrimas_

_(Pastilla – Lágrimas)_

**Capítulo 20.**

-Así que te gusto la hermana del Auror que atendiste. ¡Que pícaro, Gerard!- dijo Lily a su amigo francés cuando ambos se dirigían a la casa de los Evans.

-Si, pero tienes que verla, es muy simpática. Quiero invitarla a salir- dijo Gerard muy emocionado –es preciosa- dijo con voz soñadora.

-Quien me iba a decir que en pocas horas de estar en Londres te fueras a enamorar- dijo Lily burlándose de su amigo.

-¡Hey! Es cierto que me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado- dijo Gerard nervioso y Lily le sonrió -¿hablaste con James?

-No se puede decir que hayamos hablado, mas bien volvimos a discutir. Me entristece mucho porque tú sabes que ese no era mi plan. Lo amo pero no se si quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que siempre esta dudando de mi. El amor se basa en la comunicación y en la confianza, no es tan fácil perdonar, Gerard, cuando en la relación con tu pareja él siempre esta dudando de lo que dices o haces, pero si James cambiara de actitud volviera con él.

-Lo se chère, pero como tu lo dices, la comunicación es importante, si no hablan nunca podrán arreglar las cosas. Deja que él hable, que te diga todo lo que te quiera decir y después emites tu juicio, pero escúchalo primero.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lily mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa y abría la puerta –pero...- la pelirroja se interrumpió al ver a un chico de gafas sentado en la sala y platicando amenamente con sus papás.

-Hola Lily- dijo James mientras se dirigía a ella y le daba un beso corto en los labios –hola Gerard- le dijo al francés ofreciéndole la mano –soy James Potter.

Gerard tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía Lily y también le tendió la mano a James.

-Gerard Depardieu, gusto en conocerte James.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, la tensión se podía palpar. James tomo la mano de Lily.

-Siéntate Lily, Vanesa dijo ya casi estaba la cena- dijo James dirigiendo a Lily al sillón donde momentos antes James estuviera sentado.

-¿Qué significa esto, James?- le pregunto Lily a James en un susurro.

-Que tenemos que hablar, y no me voy a ir sin hacerlo- contesto James también en un susurro.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con "normalidad". James se porto con cordialidad con Gerard, Lily era la única que se mostraba tensa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a James y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Miraba todo su alrededor como alucinada, sus padres y Gerard se reían de todas las gracias que decía y hacia James. ¡Gerard y James se llevaban genial! Ambos habían descubierto su amor por el Quidditch y comenzaron a platicar de jugadas, equipos, escobas...

-Pues yo me retiro ya- dijo Gerard –la cena estuvo excelente Vanesa, me la pase genial John, James...- le tendió la mano –un gusto conocerte.

James se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-El gusto fue mío Gerard, haber cuando nos vamos a jugar Quidditch.

-Será un placer, James. Lily, nos vemos mañana en San Mungo.

¿Lily¿De cuando acá era Lily¿Desde cuando había pasado a ser Lily para dejar de ser chère?

-Lily¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato?- pregunto James sonriéndole. Lily lo volteo a ver y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No lo creo James, me siento un poco cansada- dijo Lily mientras se pasaba la mano por su abultado vientre.

-Al bebé le hará mucho bien si caminas un poco, Lily- se apresuro a decir Vanesa.

-Si, llévala a caminar, James, le hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco-dijo John apoyando a su mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, James?- pregunto Lily mientras caminaban.

-¿Por qué? Porque tengo muchas cosas que quiero aclarar contigo. Quiero que hablemos las cosas como debimos de hacer hace seis meses. Quiero que sepas mi versión, y la juzgues. Quiero saber porque te fuiste sin decirle a nadie donde estabas, aunque estoy seguro de que tus padres lo sabían y no me lo quisieron decir, y quiero saber lo más importante- dijo James mientras se paraba y tomaba del brazo a Lily para que quedaran frente a frente -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada del bebé? Tengo muchas preguntas respecto a nuestro hijo, pero creo necesario aclarar primero la causa de nuestra separación- Lily iba a decir algo pero James negó con la cabeza –no, Lily, admito que yo inicie todo al no aclarar las cosas desde un principio, haber actuado como un tonto. Quiero que sepas como ocurrió todo, y luego me digas lo que piensas. ¿Te acuerdas del mirador donde fue nuestra primero cita muggle? Vamos ahí a hablar todo. ¿Qué te parece?- y sin esperar respuesta agarro a Lily del brazo y desaparecieron. Cuando llegaron al mirador se formo un silencio, ambos sabían que de esa conversación dependía su futuro juntos.

-Veras Lily- dijo James rompiendo el silencio incomodo mientras ambos se sentaban en una banquita –cuando aceptaste ser mi novia fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, la mujer que amaba me correspondía, no cabía en mi- suspiro y continuo hablando con la mirada en sus manos –estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas antes y después de que salimos de Hogwarts, me ofreciste un hogar, tu hogar, cuando mis padres murieron- la voz se le oyó trémula al tiempo que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –pero no todo fue perfecto, al salir de Hogwarts comencé a recibir anónimos, en los cuales me decían que abriera los ojos, que tu no eras como todos creíamos, después decían que yo no era el único hombre en tu vida, que nunca lo había sido, no les creí- dijo James mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el torso de su mano –el tono comenzó a subir, decía que todo lo que me negabas se lo dabas a otros, que me cuidara de que no me quisieras encajar al hijo de otro. No dudaba de ti, pero me hacían enfurecer mucho. La gota que derramo el vaso fue un día que me llego un anónimo que decía que si quería pruebas de tu infidelidad fuera al lugar en el que te reunías con tu amante, en el anónimo había lugar, fecha, hora. Sentí morir al verte ahí, había pasado una semana de que habíamos hecho el amor, venia de una semana muy ocupada en la que me moría por estar contigo y poder abrazarte y besarte, pero la verdad es que solo tenia tiempo para mal comer y mal dormir. Se que fue estúpido de mi parte no haber hablado desde un principio de las cartas, y me arrepiento mucho de la manera que te trate, y mucho mas el no haberte creído. Me odio a mi mismo por el hecho de que dude de la persona más importante de mi vida, y mi castigo es el que no estés a mi lado y perderme los primero meses de la vida de mi hijo.

James volteo a ver a Lily para ver su reacción. Se entristeció mucho al ver como lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y miraba sus manos, James poso su mano sobre las de ella y las apretó con fuerza.

-Perdóname Lily, perdóname por no haberte valorado.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo, James? A mi desde Hogwarts me decían que yo no era la única, que tu buscabas en otras lo que yo no te daba, pero yo siempre confié en ti, por el simple hecho de que te amaba y por lo tanto merecías toda mi confianza. Cuando terminaste conmigo fui la mujer mas infeliz del mundo, estaba destrozada mientras tu divirtiéndote con Sirius, Remus, y no se que tantas mujeres.

-Pero yo nunca...

-No me interesa saber con quien te diviertes, pero lo que no entiendo es el porque de tu maldad al llevar a Marian a San Mungo y besarte con ella- dijo Lily retirando sus manos de entre las de James de un jalón y poniéndose de pie y James la imito.

-Yo nunca me he besado con Marian, ella es...

-¡Por Merlín, James!- dijo Lily muy acalorada dándole golpes en el pecho a James y llorando desgarradoramente -¡Yo te vi¡Nadie me lo contó¡Yo te vi¿Por qué, James¿Por qué?- dijo la pelirroja desmoronándose completamente. James la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te lo juro Lily, te juro que desde que tu estas en mi vida no ha habido ni habrá otra mujer para mi- dijo James llorando al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Lily –te amo princesa. Y si no mal recuerdo, ese día del que tu hablas estaba destrozado porque te acababa de ver en la cafetería abrazada con Kevin, yo pensé mal, tu también. Debimos haber hablado en ese momento, pero no lo hicimos- James se separo un poquito de Lily y tomo su rostro entre sus manos te amo Lily, te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, los quiero a ti a mi hijo en mi vida porque los amo- y sin esperar respuesta la beso apasionadamente como desde hacia mucho tiempo deseaba hacer, demostrándole con el todo su amor, el cual la pelirroja recibió como lo haría un sediento un vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo veinte. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y ya se revelo un misterio pero falta por revelar aun más misterios.**

**Avances:**

-¡Por Merlín¿Cindy esta contigo?- pregunto muy preocupado James.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén muy bien. Este capitulo tiene la continuación de la conversación entre Lily y James, espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí esta el capítulo veintiuno, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, gabyharrypotter, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Pasan los días, y sigo sin verte,  
Ya no me contestas, te escondes de mí.  
_

_¡No sé que nos pasa! Yo sé que me q__uieres,  
Pero no me perdonas, que te mentí._

_¡Pero no me abandones¡Oh no!  
Sabes que te __amo. Y que me muero  
Me muero, me muero, me muero.  
Sin ti, sin ti, sin ti.  
(Benny Ibarra – Sin ti)_

**Capítulo 21.**

-¿Dónde esta Jamsie, Sirius?- pregunto Verónica entrando en el departamento del Merodeador.

-No lo se, Verónica- mintió Sirius.

-¿Cómo es posible que acabe de salir del hospital y ya ande en la calle?- pregunto Verónica muy indignada.

-No lo se, James esta lo suficientemente grandecito para poder hacer lo que se le antoje- contesto Cindy –además, James estuvo hospitalizado ayer y no lo fuiste a ver¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Cindy muy suspicaz.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, mi trabajo me lo impidió, por eso fui a su departamento pero no esta ahí- contesto Verónica muy nerviosa -¿se encuentra bien Jamsie?

-Si, Verónica, se encuentra muy bien. Sabes que no hay nada que logre que se quede tirado en una cama- dijo Remus.

-Yo no diría eso- contesto Sirius picaramente.

-¡Sirius Black, compórtate!- exclamo Cindy.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius con cara de inocente -¿si tienes sueño no te quedas en la cama?- pregunto Sirius -¿o que penabas, Cindy?

Cindy le dio un golpe en el brazo y se puso colorada. Remus y Marian que hicieron todo lo posible para no reírse soltaron la carcajada, a la cual se les unió Sirius y Cindy muy a su pesar.

-Bueno, Marian y yo nos vamos- dijo Remus tomando las chaquetas de ambos.

-Si, tortolitos, vayan a celebrar su aniversario- dijo Cindy guiñándoles un ojo.

-Si, diviértanse mucho y sin inhibiciones –dijo Sirius también guiñándoles un ojo.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo secamente Verónica.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- contesto Remus saliendo del departamento se Sirius.

-Si hay algo más del caso Potter-Evans nos avisan- dijo Marian como despedida.

Sirius y Cindy pusieron los ojos en blanco. No querían decir nada de los planes de James a Verónica por los acontecimientos que habían pasado meses atrás cuando lo acosaba.

-Si, Marian- contesto Sirius secamente.

-Siri, caramelito, yo también me voy, tengo que hacer esa entrevista- dijo Cindy acurrucándose en los brazos de Sirius.

-Cindy, pequeña, quédate hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde- dijo Sirius con voz ronca abrazándola y besándola en el cuello.

-Tu sabes que me gustaría mucho, pero no fue fácil conseguirla- contesto Cindy entrelazando los dedos en la sedosa cabellera de su novio.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir quien es?- pregunto Sirius besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te dije que pronto lo sabrás- dijo Cindy separándose de Sirius y rompiendo el aura romántica que se había formado.

-Está bien- dijo Sirius fastidiado.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo Cindy seductoramente en el oído de Sirius y lo beso apasionadamente. Sirius más contento asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Cindy salio del departamento, Verónica volteo a ver a Sirius enojada.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no sabias donde estaba Jamsie?- pregunto Verónica muy enojada.

-Será que es porque no lo se. James se fue y solo dijo que iba a salir con Lily, pero no me dijo a donde iban a ir- contesto Sirius -¿conseguiste ese trabajo del que me hablaste?- pregunto Sirius cambiando de tema.

-Si, es un lugar muy agradable...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no era posible que se estuviera besando con James Potter después de todo lo que le hizo. ¡Después de hacer el amor él la había rechazado de fea manera y le había dicho que era una mujer fácil!

-¡No!- exclamo a la vez que lo apartaba de un empujón –no es tan fácil perdonar, James, pero no puedo esperar que tu entiendas lo que siento¿verdad? Después de todo, para ti no soy más que una cualquiera- dijo la pelirroja alejándose de James.

-¡No lo eres!- exclamo James dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me comparaste con una mujerzuela?- pregunto Lily alejándose de James.

-Se que no lo eres Lily, yo...- James se paso la mano por el cabello a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero¿Qué será cuando a algún chistoso se le ocurra volver a mandarte anónimos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Estoy haciendo lo posible por tender un puente entre nosotros dos, pero tu no haces mas que tirarlo!

-Ya estoy harta de esto, James. Digas lo que digas se sumar dos y dos, crees que soy como todas esas mujeres que se te tiran a los pies solo por tu apeado.

-Eso no es cierto, yo...

-No quiero...

James se acerco a ella rápidamente antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar y la atrajo hacia él, Lily lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, James bajo la cabeza y poso sus labios en los entreabierto de Lily dando paso a un beso casi feroz, lleno de amor, pasión que tenían mucho tiempo dormida. El beso termino cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el oxigeno. Lily se quiero separar pero James no lo permitió.

-No, te quiero aquí conmigo, Lily, en mis brazos. He soñado con tenerte entre ellos cada noche desde que nos separamos.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo es escándalo en vez de escucharme¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí¿Sabes lo que supone que el hombre que amas te diga que le quieres endilgar el hijo de otro hombre?

-Lily, escúchame por favor- dijo James posando su frente en la de Lily –te amo y quiero que empecemos de nuevo, quiero que me perdones, quiero que los tres formemos una familia, quiero hacerlos felices a nuestro bebé y a ti. Te juro Lily que los voy a compensar a los dos con creces, si aceptas compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo te prometo que daré mi vida con tal de que sean felices- James se separo totalmente de Lily y poso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo su mano –Lilian Evans- dijo James mirando al cielo estrellado y luego mirando las dos esmeraldas de Lily –frente a la luna y a las estrellas como testigo te pregunto¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lily cerró los ojos, no quería abrirlos de nuevo porque tenía miedo de que todo fuera solo un sueño. ¡James le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él! James como leyendo lo que Lily pensaba se incorporo y le dio un beso en la nariz y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te estoy abriendo mi corazón, Lily, tú tienes la última palabra.

-¡Si, James¡Si me quiero casar contigo!- dijo Lily muy emocionada. James comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, pero se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía Lily.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?- pregunto James muy preocupado. Lily le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

-No pasa nada, solo que dar vueltas me causo nauseas, pero son pasajeras, no te preocupes- agrego al ver la cara que ponía James.

Él más tranquilo posó la mano en el abultado vientre de la pelirroja y abrió mucho los ojos al sentir como lo reconocía su hijo.

-¡Se mueve, Lily¡Me reconoció!- exclamo James con lagrimas en los ojos. Lily asintió con la cabeza también muy emocionada. La expresión de James cambio de repente.

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-Nada malo- contesto James acariciándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla, y saco un espejo de la bolsa interior de su chamarra -¿Qué pasa, Sirius?- le pregunto al espejo.

-James, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade, un grupo numeroso de mortífagos volvieron a atacar.

-¡Por Merlín¿Cindy esta contigo?- pregunto James muy preocupado.

-No, estoy con Verónica- contesto Sirius sin comprender la pregunta de su amigo.

-Mira Sirius, estoy con Lily y no me puedo aparecer en su casa porque puede ser peligroso, la llevare tu departamento y nos vamos de ahí.

-Bien- asintió Sirius.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era un sitio demasiado sórdido para su gusto, se ajusto la túnica al nivel del pecho con una mano mientras con la otra aseguraba su varita mientras se dirigía al bar de mala muerte "Mamá coneja".

Entro al local y miro todo su alrededor, su objetivo se encontraba en la mesa de fondo, se acerco lentamente, de repente él levanto la vista, si, era tal y como Sirius lo había descrito.

-¿Severus Snape?- pregunto Cindy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo veintiuno. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y en el otro capítulo el divino y maravilloso Snapy revelara mas misterios, pero falta saber que planes tiene Verónica para no ser descubierta.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén muy bien. Este capitulo tiene la de la conversación entre el divino y maravilloso Snapy y Cindy. Aquí esta el capítulo veintidós, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial pekelittrell, gabyharrypotter, arelli-black, Tati Jane Potter, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_El recuento de los daños  
del holocausto de tu amor...  
son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción...  
Lágrimas que no consiguen  
apagar el fuego que hay en mí;  
hay ilusiones muertas por doquier;  
solo quedan ruinas de mí...  
(Gloria Trevi - El recuento de los daños)_

**Capítulo 22.**

Era un sitio demasiado sórdido para su gusto, se ajusto la túnica al nivel del pecho con una mano mientras con la otra aseguraba su varita mientras se dirigía al bar de mala muerte "Mamá coneja".

Entro al local y miro todo su alrededor, su objetivo se encontraba en la mesa de fondo, se acerco lentamente, de repente él levanto la vista, si, era tal y como Sirius lo había descrito.

-¿Severus Snape?- pregunto Cindy.

Cindy observo con atención al hombre que tenia frente a ella que asentía con la cabeza con un movimiento apenas perceptible. Era un hombre un hombre joven con piel cetrina,cabello negro y grasiento, a la altura de los hombros, ojos negros fríos y vacíos y su nariz era ganchuda. Cindy aparto la silla que se encontraba frente a él y se sentó.

-Son CindyLevski, se que se preguntara el porque de mi urgencia por hablar con usted- Cindy suspiro y continuo –señor Snape, soy una persona que no se anda por las ramas, así que seré directa¿Quién es en verdad Verónica Tonton¿Cuál fue la causa por la que discutieron Lily y ella¿de que es capaz Verónica?

Si Severus Snape se impresiono de lo directa que era Cindy no dio señales, su rostro continuo con expresión inmutable.

-No se quien es usted- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y con una voz muy fría –pero solo le diré que se cuide de esa mujer.

-¿Por qué? Necesito saber ¿Por qué Lily y ella pelearon?

Snape hizo una mueca de burla, pero sus ojos mostraron otro ceñimiento que Cindy no podía descifrar.

-Por fin saco las garras¿verdad¿Qué le hizo a Evans?- pregunto Snape mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla. Cindy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Déme la información que le pido y yo le daré la que pide, así de sencillo- dijo Cindy también recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. En ese momento llego a su mesa un hombre entrado en años de complexión obesa, calvo y sudando en exceso.

-¿Qué van a querer tomar?- pregunto el hombre de mala manera.

-dos cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Cindy sin despegar la mirada de Snape. El otro hombre se retiro gruñendo -¿y bien?

-Solo le diré que Verónica es una criatura sin ninguna compasión, doble cara. El motivo de su discusión es sencillo, Tonton es un ser egoísta, envidioso y Evans es su objetivo.

-¿Dejo a Verónica por querer tener una relación con Lily¿Qué significaba Verónica para usted?- pregunto Cindy empezando a enfadarse por la falta de información de Snape, este estaba palideciendo mas como si esto fuera posible -¿usted humillo a Verónica por Lily¿La...?

-Yo nunca tuve nada que ver con Tonton- contesto Snape muy enojado –ella decía sentir algo por mi, pero como ya le dije, es un ser egoísta y no puede querer a nadie que no sea ella misma. Ella quiso ver cosas donde no las hay, y Evans por ser tan confiada lo mas seguro es que este pagando las consecuencias- Snape dejo de hablar cuando el cantinero llego a sus mesa y les dio las bebidas –no tengo mas nada que decirle, si mi información no le es suficientemente buena, créame que no lo lamento.

-Recapitulemos, usted no tuvo nada que ver sentimentalmente con Verónica, ella creyó que si, usted se sentía atraído por Lily y...

-Eso no es así- la interrumpió Snape muy irritado.

-Verónica se percato de ello- continuo Cindy ignorando la interrupción de Snape –sintió celos de Lily y también deseos malsanos de venganza hacia ella, y como usted dice, Lily esta pagando las consecuencias de algo que no hizo¿me equivoco?- dijo Cindy y después bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla. Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es señorita Levski, Tonto es peligrosa y...- Snape se toco el antebrazo izquierdo y su cara se puso más rígida –no tengo más nada que añadir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y sin decir mas saco unas monedas de su túnica y las dejo sobre la mesa y se retiro.

Cindy no perdió tiempo y se apareció en el departamento de Sirius. Estaba completamente vació. Cindy se dirigió a la recamara de Sirius y reviso la mesita de noche y vio la nota que buscaba.

_ Cindy:_

_ Surgieron problemas grandes en Hogsmeade. James  
y yo nos tuvimos que ir, no creo que la leas pues ahí  
están Verónica y Lily, pero según lo que acordamos te  
dejo una nota. No te preocupes, te amo._

_Sirius B._

-¡Por Merlín! No puede ser- dijo Cindy arrugando la nota –tengo que hacer algo, pero¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que avisarle a James del peligro que corre Lily con Verónica- y sin más se dirigió a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La situación en Hogsmeade era un caos total, por todas partes se podían ver aurores y mortífagos lanzándose hechizos. Cindy sintió pánico al ver la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella. Era obvio que seria muy difícil dar con Sirius y James en esos momentos, pero la vida de Lily y de su bebé corrían peligro. Cada segundo era crucial, pero no podía entrar ahí como si nada, era buena con la varita pero ambos bandos utilizaban los maleficios imperdonables, y el solo hecho de pensar que Sirius y James estaban ahí la paralizaba. De repente sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca por detrás y la guiaba bruscamente hacia un lugar mas apartado.

-¡Por Merlín, Cindy¿Estas loca o que¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- exigió saber Remus muy irritado.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Cindy y se le lanzo a los brazos -¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Cindy entre sollozos.

-¡Cindy, vete¡Este lugar no es para ti!- dijo Remus un poco mas calmado dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-No puedo Remus, tengo muchas cosas que decirle a James, Sirius y a ti. ¡Lily esta en peligro¡Verónica es mala!- exclamó Cindy recordando porque estaba ahí.

-¿De que estas hablando, Cindy?- pregunto Remus dudando de la salud mental de su amiga.

-Es una larga historia, Remus, pero créeme, Verónica le puede hacer mucho daño a Lily y a su hijo- dijo Cindy mas calmada. Remus dudo un momento.

-Júrame que si traigo a James te iras- dijo Remus presionando a Cindy.

-Haré lo que quieras, pero tráelo rápido- dijo Cindy empujando a Remus.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Lily muy asustada mientras jaloneaba su brazo para que Verónica la soltara –me dijiste que iríamos a tu casa porque era peligroso estar en ella. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Roni?

-¿Por qué? Tienes el cinismo de preguntarme el porque. Toda la vida has tratado de destruir mi vida, quitarme todo lo que me pertenecía- dijo Roni con los ojos desorbitados –pero ya estoy cansada de ti. ¡Por Merlín, Lily¿Por qué regresaste a Londres? Todos éramos tan felices sin ti. Pero no importa, James es mío y no me importa las veces que intentes quitármelo, porque...

-¡Por Merlín, Roni! James nunca ha sido tuyo- interrumpió Lily a Roni sin poder creer lo que oía. Verónica rió estridentemente.

-Sabia que dirías eso- de repente la expresión de Roni cambio a una más melancólica y mirando hacia la nada continuo –éramos tan felices, pero mi padre tuvo que perder la fortuna familiar¿sabes?, mi madre nos abandono cuando yo tenia diez años, me tuve que mudar de casa y deje de ver a Remus, Sirius y James. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, el viejo miserable solo vivía para alcoholizarse. Me alegre mucho cuando llegue a Hogwarts, volví a reunirme con mi familia y conocí a Severus Snape. ¡Por Merlín! Me intrigaba mucho, me gusto mucho su misterio desde la primera vez que la vi, pero como era amiga de los Merodeadores nunca me volteo a ver. Y de repente llegaste tu, siempre tan perfecta, tus cabellos rojos, tus ojos verdes, siempre tan bonita, tan perfecta. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo hija de muggles fueras la mejor? Y claro, acaparaste a todos, todos los profesores te querían. "Excelente Lily" te decían a ti, mientras que a mi me decían "deberías pedirle ayuda a Lily". Tu y tu estúpida sonrisa me quitaron a James¿Quién te creías tu para hacerlo sufrir? Y no bastándote con eso te hiciste íntima de Remus y Sirius. Tú creías que nunca me daba cuenta de que hablaban s mis espaldas, que me ocultaban algo, pero claro¡hay que burlarnos de la imbécil de Roni¿Por qué, Lily¿Por qué me quitaste todo lo que yo quería¿Por qué te le metiste por los ojos a Severus? Tu siempre defendiéndolo de los Merodeadores, siempre amable con él...- Roni se interrumpió y la volteo a ver con odio y riéndose fríamente. Lily hizo amago de irse pero Verónica saco su varita y le apunto –yo que tu no intentaba irme, no me iras a abandonar cuando aun falta por contar lo mejor, y el gran final por supuesto- dijo Roni con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos –la gota que derramo el vaso fue el robarme el amor de Sevy, él me amaba, pero tu manía por querer todo lo que yo quería pudo mas que tu dizque amistad. Pero no siempre tenía que irte bien Lilian Evans, y yo me encargue de eso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo veintidós. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Se acerca pronto el final y en el otro capítulo continuara la "encantadora" charla entre Lily y Roni y sabremos si los Merodeadores le creen a Cindy lo que les cuente sobre su "amiga" de la infancia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén muy bien, yo la verdad un poco estresada con tantos trabajos finales y exámenes, pero muy contenta de estar con ustedes una vez mas. En este capítulo la buena Roni saca sus garritas y tiene final de impacto, este es el capítulo penúltimo, la otra semana el gran final. Aquí esta el capítulo veintitrés, espero que les guste, espero seguir con su apoyo y gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial Tati Jane Potter, pekelittrell, gabyharrypotter, Luna Radcliffe. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Un verdadero amigo es alguien que te conoce tal como eres,  
comprende dónde has estado, te acompaña en tus logros y tus fracasos,  
celebra tus alegrías, comparte tu dolor y jamás te juzga por tus errores._

**Capítulo 23.**

-¿Dónde esta Lily¿Qué pasa Cindy?- pregunto muy tenso James. Estaba muy pálido y lucia los estragos de la lucha que se estaba librando.

-¡Verónica la tiene, ella le quiere hacer daño!- exclamo Cindy.

-¿De donde sacas eso? Lily y Verónica eran amigas, es cierto que riñeron hace tiempo, pero eso no significa nada- dijo James mas calmado. Cindy se sentía frustrada, no podía mencionar lo que Snape le había revelado porque James le exigiría saber quien se lo había dicho, y era obvio que no le creería.

-Kevin...- murmuro Cindy –ella te mando los anónimos, Kevin me dijo que una mujer lo había citado para hacer negocio con su empresa, y describió a Verónica y Lily fue citado a la misma hora por Roni, que es la misma persona, ella era la que te mandaba los anónimos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto James.

-Porque compare ambas cartas, era la misma letra- mintió Cindy.

-No puede ser, debe de haber un error- dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por Merlín, James¿Crees que vendría aquí a mentirte sobre Verónica por mi gusto¡Lily y el bebé corren peligro!

-¿Pero adonde se la llevo¿Por qué hizo eso?

-No lo se, James, no lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido. ¡Tú eres su amigo! Tenemos que buscar un lugar que signifique para ella donde haya podido llevar a Lily... ¡Su casa!

-Cindy, escúchame, vete al departamento de Sirius y espéranos ahí- dijo James y desapareció.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Fue muy fácil manipular a James. Con paciencia todo puede y porsupuesto aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo le clave una espinita de duda. Cada cierto tiempo James recibía anónimos en los cuales contaba tus "andadas" a espaldas de él- miro hacia la nada como recordando algo y sonrió –era tan divertido cuando me las enseñaba y yo sembraba la duda con comentarios ligeros. Fue una gran suerte para mí ver a Kevin...

-Kevin...- murmuro Lily anonadada al darse cuenta de que ella era la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado meses atrás, de que ella se hundiera en la tristeza y de que James no hubiera pasado los primeros meses de embarazo con ella.

-¿No crees que sea irónico?- continuo Verónica ignorando la interrupción de Lily y soltó una carcajada -¡lo reconocí por las fotos que tu me enseñaste de él! No perdí tiempo y ese mismo día en la noche sabía todo sobre él. Sabia de su empresa y me presente para "realizar negocios con él". ¡Y él muy imbécil me creyó! Lo cite y "la buena de Roni" invito a su "querida amiga" a tomar un café. ¡Y también caíste!- Verónica soltó una risotada -¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo que te largaras de Londres!

-¿Por qué, Roni?- dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos –yo nunca te he hecho daño, yo...

-¡Cállate mustia!- exclamo Verónica fuera de si.

-Pero Roni...

-¡James es mío y tu quisiste quitármelo, yo ya te había avisado que te atuvieras a las consecuencias!

-Te lo vuelvo a decir Verónica¡James nunca ha sido tuyo, James es libre de elegir con quien estar!

-Y me eligió a mi, pero tu apareciste embarazada a arruinar todo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Lily.

-Estoy diciendo que mientras tú estabas en Francia sufriendo por James, él y yo nos divertíamos- dijo Roni sonriendo, y al ver la cara de perplejidad que ponía la pelirroja soltó una carcajada –no medirás "dulce Lily" que Jamsie no te contó que nos íbamos a bailar casi a diario...- se interrumpió y puso expresión pensativa –bueno, yo diría que mas que bailar.

-¡Eres mentirosa, Verónica¿Acaso crees que te voy a creer?- dijo Lily.

-Es tu problema, Lilian, si me crees o no, pero puedes preguntarle a él- Verónica se interrumpió y sonrió –mejor no, tu eres un obstáculo para que yo brille y creo que llego la hora que acabe contigo- dijo Roni apuntándole con la varita.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿No has sabido nada de Lily, Cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius. El reflejo de James negó con la cabeza.

-Verónica no ha estado mintiendo. No vive aquí, le pregunte a los vecinos y nadie la conoce- dijo James con ira.

-Por las barbas de Merlín...- murmuro Sirius preocupado –vente para mi departamento, aquí están los demás y entre todos será mas fácil hallarlas.

James asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro siempre expresivo lucia pálido y sus ojos que siempre brillaban como si estuviera pensando en alguna travesura lucían apagados, casi sin vida, como si lo más importante de su vida le faltara. En cuanto llego vio que no era el único que lucia así.

-¿A dónde creen que la pudo haber llevado?- pregunto Remus a James.

-No lo se, pero se me hace triste que hayamos convivido con Verónica durante mucho tiempo y no conozcamos a la verdadera Verónica Tonton- dijo James muy afligido.

-Cindy¿Cómo supiste los planes de Verónica?- pregunto Sirius. Cindy se enjugo las lágrimas y levanto la cara.

-Verán, cuando conocí a Sirius me dijo que Lily y Verónica no se hablaban, no me dijo ni el como ni el porque de su pelea, y para ser sincera en ese momento no me importo. Cuando Lily se fue a Lyon Verónica comenzó a ir tras James¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando Lily estaba en Londres¿Por qué no desde que estaban en Hogwarts?-dijo Cindy a ver a los Merodeadores –cuando Lily regreso, Marian y yo estábamos en San Mungo para ver a James y vimos a Verónica con los padres de Lily. ¿Por qué estaban los padres de Lily con Verónica? Marian dijo que lo mas seguro era que fueran a visitar a James porque los señores Evans tenían buena relación con James, y Verónica había sido amiga de Lily. Pero si no mal no recuerdo Lily fue la primera persona que entro al cuarto de James, y da la casualidad de que en ese mismo momento se celebraba una pequeña reunión para darle la bienvenida a Lily en la cual estaban presentes los señores Evans y su "mejor amiga Roni" quien según Vanesa Evans busco a Lily después de salir de Hogwarts para reanudar su amistad con ella, pero pidiéndole un favor- Cindy se interrumpió y volteo a ver a Sirius –que no la mencionara frente a los Merodeadores para que no se inmiscuyeran en su amistad.

-Cindy¿estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunto atónito Sirius.

-Vanesa y Lily tienen una excelente relación y no hay secretos entre ellas- Cindy se interrumpió y se sonrojo –y unos elogios acertados logran información valiosa.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de las cartas?- pregunto James pensativo.

-Busque a Kevin y le pregunte como era la persona que lo había citado en el café y me describió a Verónica. Vanesa no me pudo dar ese dato porque los señores Evans habían salido de viajes, pero le pregunte a Vanesa cual era a donde iban mas seguido Verónica y Lily... ¡Sorpresa! Era Camino al cielo, el mismo sitio en donde citaron a Kevin. ¿Dónde te citaban en el anónimo, James?- pregunto Cindy.

-En Camino al cielo...- murmuro James, y desesperado se levanto y patio la mesita de centro y se tapo la cara con las manos -¿Dónde esta Lily?- grito James desesperado -¿Dónde?

Sirius se acerco a James y le palmeo el hombro y lo hizo que se sentara en el sillón en el que antes estaba sentado.

-Cindy¿Qué mas averiguaste de Verónica?- pregunto Sirius.

-Pues...- Cindy dudo en responderle a Sirius porque sabía que se iba a enojar –me dijeron que Verónica era una doble cara, egoísta, que solo se quería a ella misma, que siempre había envidiado a Lily todo lo que tenía. Verónica cree que Lily le quito a... algo que era suyo, y me dijeron que Verónica esta haciendo pagar a Lily según ella por la ofensa que le hizo, en pocas palabras se esta vengando de Lily por algo que ni ella es conciente que hizo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Sirius pálido.

-Eso no importa en estos momento Sirius- dijo Cindy sin mirarlo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- volvió a preguntar Sirius con voz peligrosa.

-Snape...- contesto Cindy con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quién?- exclamo Sirius sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¡Severus Snape!- exclamo Cindy levantando la barbilla retando a Sirius a que le rebatiera.

-¿Cómo es posible que...?

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius¡Eso ahora no importa!- exclamo Marian sorprendiendo a todos –bien, James, intenta hacer memoria. Verónica te pudo haber dado alguna pista sin que te hayas dado cuenta. No cabe duda que esa mujer esta completamente loca. ¿Recuerdas que te dijo cuando trajiste a Lily contigo?

**&&&&&& ****Flash Back****&&&&&&**

-Roni¿Qué haces tu en el departamento de Sirius?- pregunto Lily incrédula a Verónica.

-Es una larga historia que contar, ya tendremos tiempo, Lil- contesto Verónica amistosamente –mejor dime¿tu que haces con James?- pregunto Roni viendo como James abrazaba a la pelirroja. Lily volteo a ver a James y le sonrió, James descifrando su mirada y la sonrisa de Lily como dos cómplices asintió y también le sonrió.

-¡James y yo nos vamos a casar!- exclamo Lily muy emocionada sin dejar de mirar a James.

-¡James!- exclamo Sirius y se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo muy emocionado. Verónica por su parte se puso pálida, pero abrazo a Lily.

-¿Arreglaron todas sus dificultades?- pregunto Roni sin creer lo que Lily le decía.

-Si, lo hablamos todo, ambos nos hicimos daño y dijimos muchas cosas que deseamos olvidar. Ambos nos amamos y queremos estar juntos por nosotros, porque nuestro bebé merece una familia- dijo Lily con ojos brillantes mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Verónica, Sirius y yo tenemos que irnos a Hogsmeade¿te puedes quedar con Lily?- le pidió James a Verónica.

-Claro que si- dijo Verónica demasiado rápido.

-Cindy no tardara en llegar, solo fue a entrevistarse con alguien. Le avisaremos a Remus y Marian también vendrá aquí- dijo Sirius.

–Creo que puede ser un buen momento para que puedan hablar y arreglar sus problemas- dijo James viendo alternativamente a la pelirroja y a la morena. La primera puso cara de no saber de que estaba hablando y la segunda sonriendo.

-Es cierto, Jamsie, todo ciclo se debe cerrar para empezar otro- dijo Roni sonriéndole a James.

**&&&&&& ****Fin Flash Back****&&&&&&**

-Todo ciclo se debe cerrar para empezar otro...- murmuro Remus.

-¿Qué significara eso?- pregunto Cindy pasándose la mano por la frente.

-¿Qué mas te dijo Quejicus?- pregunto Sirius.

-Que Verónica estaba "enamorada" de Snape, y él no le hizo caso, y puede ser que el día que discutieron haya sido porque Verónica pensó que había algo entre Lily y Snape.

-¡Por Merlín¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamo James horrorizado.

-Por supuesto que no es verdad, pero Verónica esta loca y en su realidad así fue.

-¿Pero a donde se la llevo?- pregunto Marian.

-Hay dos opciones- dijo Remus pensativo. Todos lo voltearon a ver –o la llevo a Hogwarts, o...- volteo a ver a James –al mirador.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Por Merlín, Roni, baja esa varita!- exclamo Lily muy asustada, inconscientemente se cubrió con ambas manos el vientre –yo nunca he querido hacerte daño. Los chicos y yo te podemos ayudar, pero no me hagas daño por favor.

Verónica soltó una carcajada fría. Lily no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando eso. Ella había confiado siempre en Roni, la había apoyado siempre sabiendo que su infancia y adolescencia no había sido fácil.

-Lilian Evans¿acaso crees que tu estúpida charla de psicología barata vas a ablandar mi "duro corazón"? Estoy harta de que tengas todo lo que yo he querido siempre, que tu seas lo que yo he querido se toda mi vida. Pero si tu miserable vida acaba ya no habrá obstáculos que me impidan conquistar todo lo que yo quiera.

-¡Roni, por favor!- suplico Lily entre sollozos –todo puede cambiar.

-¡Maldita sea, no Lilian¡Nada puede cambiar!-exclamo Roni dando un paso hacia la pelirroja.

-Algo se podrá hacer, Roni. Todos te queremos...- dijo Lily dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡nada se puede hacer, nada¿Y sabes por que? Porque tú siempre estas para arruinar y quitarme todo lo que tengo y deseo- dijo Verónica interrumpiendo lo que decía Lily mientras daba otro paso al frente –pero como ya te lo dije antes- dijo Roni dando otro paso al frente y apuntando a Lily con la varita en el vientre –todo va a acabar todo para ti esta noche, y nadie sabrá quien fue la culpable.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas ningún daño a mi bebé mientras yo viva!- dijo Lily con voz segura, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia. Roni comenzó a reírse y la pelirroja aprovecho ese descuido para abalanzarse contra ella. Tenia que luchar por su vida y por la de su bebé ante quien fuera necesario. Lily y Verónica comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Verónica toco el borde del desfiladero, trastabillo y volteo a ver a Lily cuando uno de sus pies ya no toco ninguna superficie. Lily dirigió la vista hacia abajo y volvió a levantar la vista y vio los movimientos que hacia Roni con los brazos para poder mantener el equilibrio y como inercia se sujeto de la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Lily arrastrándola con ella.

-¡NOOO!- grito desgarradoramente James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo veintitrés. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. El próximo capítulo es el gran final, lo publicare el domingo en la noche en el área de los fic completos no leemos la próxima semana.**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Espero que la estén muy bien, yo la verdad un poco triste porque la historia llega a su fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Esta historia esta dedicada para dos seres muy importantes en mi vida, primero mi hermana Verónica, quien es mi mejor amiga y me soporta siempre mis malos momentos, y a mi gatito Tonton que murió después de ofrecerme nueve años de felicidad, te extraño Tonton. Aquí esta el capítulo veinticuatro, el capítulo final, espero que les guste el desenlace, gracias de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron un tiempito para leer mi fic, pero en especial a Lady Tomoe, Haruka.Black-90, Lonely. Julie, Arianita Black, Jana Evans, Jamie Black 5, arelli-black, UsagiPotter, pekelittrell, Rai-Potter, Luna Radcliffe, knockturnalley7, ****gabyharrypotter, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, NiaBlack, mariahp, Tati Jane Potter, nakira. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**NO ES TAN FÁCIL PERDONAR**

_Un grave error e__n cualquier relación de pareja,  
y desgraciadamente un error más c__omún de lo  
que pudiera parecer, __es la falta de comunicación.  
Abstenernos de c__omunicar nuestros sentimientos,  
pensamientos, esperanzas, o miedos a la__ persona  
con la que compartimos nuestra vida,__ ya sea por  
vergüenza, ya sea por temor a menoscabar __nuestra  
posición, __ya sea por el motivo que sea, acabará  
conduciendo inevitablemente a la destrucción de esa relación._

**Capítulo 24.**

-Es cierto lo que dice Remus- dijo James colocando los dedos pulgar e índice en la barbilla en una pose de pensativo, de repente levanto la vista y chasqueo los dedos –escúchenme bien- dijo volteando a ver al resto de los Merodeadores y a las chicas –Marian, Cindy, vayan a casa de Lily y díganle a sus papás que Lily y yo hablamos y arreglamos todo y nos fuimos a cenar para festejar...- de repente James se interrumpió y cerro los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir –que la llevo mas tarde, que no se preocupen.

-Muy bien, James- dijo Marian.

-Ningún problema, James- dijo Cindy –y cuando regreses con Lily al departamento de Sirius lo vamos a celebrar, ya lo veras.

-Gracias, Cindy- dijo James aceptando el abrazo que le ofrecía Cindy. Se separaron y Cindy y Marian desaparecieron cuando James les dio la dirección. James volteo a ver a sus amigos, Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- asintió Remus –yo también creo muy poco probable que hayan ido a Hogwarts, Verónica no se arriesgaría porque sabe que en Hogsmeade hay aurores y mortífagos.

-Bien, si no están ahí te alcanzaremos en el mirador- dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Sirius, no creo...

-Nos vemos en el mirador, James- dijo Sirius con voz firme que no aceptaba discusión.

-Bien, está bien- dijo James resignadamente.

-Todo saldrá bien, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius abrazando a James –veras que todo saldrá bien y mi ahijado, Lily y tu formaran una familia genial, ya veras- dijo Sirius apretando el abrazo, James se separo de su amigo se enjugo unas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Sirius, de corazón, gracias hermano- dijo James.

Remus lo volteo a ver y lo abrazo mientras le susurraba que todo saldría bien, James se limpio los ojos con el torso de la mano y asintió.

-Cuídate Canuto- dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius y este asintió –cuídate Lunático- y este también asintió.

-Cuídate Cornamenta- dijo Remus y James asintió.

-Cuídate Cornamenta- dijo Sirius –tenemos que celebrar que dejas la soltería- dijo Sirius sonriendo, James también sonrió y asintió.

James vio cuando Sirius y Remus desaparecieron. Antes de buscar a Lily y a su hijo tenía que calmarse. Era muy duro para él darse cuenta que una de las persona en las que mas confiaba había traicionado su confianza. Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta del tipo de persona que era Verónica Tonton, y sobre todo se sentía un miserable por no haber podido proteger a su pequeña familia y haberla entregado a su verdugo. Solo a él se le ocurría encargar lo más valioso de su vida a Verónica Tonton. Era cierto que el no conocía la verdadera personalidad de Verónica, pero no podía y no quería escudarse en eso. Quería a Lily y a su bebé con él y solo así podría calmar ese mal sentimiento que tenia hacia su persona.

Mas calmado se desapareció del departamento de Sirius, no quería alertar de su llegada a Verónica por eso apareció un poco retirado de ellas. Volteo hacia donde ellas estaban hablando acaloradamente y en un de repente Verónica le apunto con la varita, Lily puso cara de miedo y se cubrió su abultado vientre. James saco su varita, tenia que parar a Verónica con un hechizo si no le podía hacer daño a Lily. Cuando le apunto a Verónica e iba a lanzar un hechizo Lily se lanzo contra Verónica y James maldijo por lo bajo, ya no podía hechizar a Verónica porque le podía dar a Lily. James salio corriendo pero no lo hizo tan rápido para poder evitar que Verónica trastabillara y perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia la nada llevándose con ello a Lily.

-¡NOOO!- grito desgarradoramente James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sirius y Remus se encontraba dentro de la casa de los gritos, la cual les traía muchos recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts donde habían vivido sus aventuras como los Merodeadores, momento en los cuales no se imaginaban lo que les deparaba en el futuro.

-Lunático, no puedo creer que Verónica haya hecho todo eso solo para lastimar a Lily, estar de nuevo en Hogwarts me hace acordarme de que Lily hizo todo lo que pudo para que la estancia de Verónica en Hogwarts fuera agradable- Sirius se interrumpió y rió tristemente -¡Por Merlín, acepto estar cerca de Snape, siendo que Quejicus la odiaba y no perdía tiempo en humillarla, y mas cuando supo que era la novia de James!

-Lily es especial, Sirius. Lily no es tonta, pero si ingenua, y siempre cree en la parte noble de las personas, y es obvio que Verónica se aprovecho de eso.

-¡Y de nosotros también, Remus¡Nosotros también caímos!- dijo Sirius indignado -¿Crees que todavía estén en el mirador?- pregunto Sirius a su a migo.

-No lo se, Sirius, pero mas vale asegurarnos que todo marcha bien por allá- dijo Remus mientras se dirigía a la salida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James vio como lentamente caía Lily acompañando a Verónica al vació. James sintió como sus rodillas le temblaron y dejaron de soportar el peso de su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas mirando por el lugar donde su vida había caído. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños tan fuerte que se encajo las uñas, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡No, Lily, no me hagas esto por favor!- exclamaba James entre sollozos y golpeándose la cabeza con los puños de pura desesperación -¡No me dejes, Lily!- exclamo James desgarradoramente, y derrumbándose totalmente en el piso y acomodándose en forma fetal comenzó a murmurar –que no vez que tu eres mi vida, y si tu no estas conmigo yo no soy nadie...

-¡James, ayúdame por favor!- se escucho una voz agitada a lo lejos, casi sin aliento.

James se levanto tan rápido que trastabillo, pero sin importarle nada corrió hacia donde Lily había caído. Sintió un poco de alivio al ver a Lily con vida, mal trecha pero con vida, pero también un poco de angustia al ver la forma tan precaria en que Lily se aferraba a una roca y a la vida. No había ningún rastro de Verónica Tonton, pero en ese momento toda su prioridad estaba en Lily, en su princesa, su ángel.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, flexiono el tronco y estiro sus musculosos brazos para agarrar los brazos de Lily, podía intentar subirla de un jalón pero no lo hizo porque podía dañar a su hijo, tenía que ser poco a poco.

-Escúchame Lily, yo te estoy agarrando, pero necesito que te sueltes de la roca y te agarre de mí, y que luego busques con los pies sobres para que los apoyes- dijo James con voz calmada aunque internamente así no era.

-No puedo, James- dijo Lily sollozando –siento entumecidos los brazos.

-Escúchame Lily, tienes que subir de ahí- dijo James con rabia –si tú no estas conmigo ya no tengo porque vivir. Has un intento por ti, por mi, y por nuestro hijo- dijo James con ganas de llorar, pero aguantándoselas para que Lily no se sintiera derrotada sin intentarlo.

Lily lanzo un grito de guerrera y con lágrimas en los ojos soltó ambos brazos y se agarro a los antebrazos de James después comenzó a mover un pie en el vació hasta que toco una protuberancia en la roca y apoyo el pie, levanto la mirada hacia James y sonrió.

-¡Ya, James!- exclamo Lily -¡ya coloque un pie en un borde!

-Bien- James suspiro –escúchame, Lily, sube el otro pie y busca otro borde.

Lily enseguida siguió las instrucciones de James y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya, James!- exclamo Lily muy emocionada y con ilusiones renovadas cuando coloco el otro pie.

-Busca otro Lily- dijo James también mas esperanzado. Lily levanto el pie derecho y comenzó a moverlo para buscar otro borde, cuando encontró otro levanto la vista para ver a James con una sonrisa, pero esta no duro mucho porque el pie cayo y Lily perdió la posición de ambos pies resbalando y jalando hacia si a James dejando a los en una posición muy precaria.

-James- dijo Lily muy calmada y sonriéndole –pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, me siento muy orgullosa de llevar un hijo tuyo dentro de mí, y nunca, por más que lo trate hubo odio en mi corazón para ti, te amo.

James cerro los ojos pero no pudo evitar que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo, Lily, y también estoy feliz de que nuestro amor haya dado fruto. Tu y él lo son todo para mi, y no se como pero vamos a salir de esta.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamo Sirius corriendo hacia ellos con Remus siguiéndolo. Ambos se hincaron uno a cada lado de James y agarrando a Lily de cada brazo –con cuidado, cuando diga tres- dijo Sirius muy serio, los otros dos Merodeadores asintieron –uno... dos... ¡tres!- exclamo Sirius y todos jalaron.

Sirius que estaba más descansado que James tomo a Lily por las axilas para subirla totalmente. Lily rodeo el cuello de Sirius con los brazos y rompió a llorar desgarradoramente al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir y había salido bien librada en lo que cabía.

De repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda por la espalda e instintivamente se volteo para fundirse en un abrazo con James, al estar en sus brazos y oler su aroma tan característico de James se dio cuenta que estaba por fin en casa, pero eran demasiados sucesos para ella y sintió que la vista se le nublaba y el cuerpo lo sintió pesado, comenzó a oir gritos a lo lejos, y después ya no supo nada de si.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Intento abrir los ojos pero los parpados los sentía demasiado pesados, los brazos le dolían demasiado para levantarlos, sentía una presión en el pecho. Sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, al principio la visión fue borrosa, conforme se le iba aclarando se iba formando frente a ella un rostro muy familiar.

En el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujo una sonrisa al reconocerlo. Poco a poco fue levantando su abrazo izquierdo y dirigió su mano a la alborotada cabellera, en el rostro de James apareció una sonrisa perezosa, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al abrirlos en su totalidad su sonrisa se enancho al ver al ángel que estaba frente a él, pero al ver su propia posición hizo amago de incorporarse pero Lily se lo impidió.

-No, James...- murmuro Lily –no te vallas.

-No me voy a ir, princesa- dijo James incorporándose un poco y dándole un beso en la frente. Lily hizo cara de puchero -¿Qué pasa, Lil¿Te tientes mal?- pregunto James preocupado e incorporándose totalmente.

-Pues tú dirás, James. Es nuestro primer amanecer juntos y solo se te ocurre darme un beso en la frente- dijo Lily como niña haciendo berrinche. James soltó una carcajada, coloco una mano en la mejilla de la chica y se la acaricio mientras se agachaba para besarla. De repente Lily lo empujo -¡El bebé, James¿Cómo esta nuestro bebé?- pregunto Lily tocándose el vientre.

-Bien, Lil, nuestro bebé es muy fuerte. Tu desmayo fue a causa de tanto estrés, pero tanto el bebé como tú están bien- dijo James acostándose a un lado de Lily cuando ella le hizo un lugar y lo palmeo. Lily enseguida se le acurruco y su frágil cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos, James supo enseguida que Lily estaba llorando, la abrazó fuertemente con un brazo y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Cómo esta Verónica?- pregunto Lily entre sollozos.

-No se sabe nada de ella, Lil- James suspiro y continuo –ayer cuando te desmayaste te trajimos a San Mungo, yo me quede contigo- dijo James y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Sirius y Remus fueron a mi departamento y con escoba en mano regresaron al mirador- James se interrumpió y volvió a suspirar –no se encontró sus cuerpo, es mas, no se encontró ningún vestigio de ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo James. Lily se incorporo un poco la cabeza para ver a James.

-¿Crees que ella este viva¿Crees que ella este bien?- pregunto Lily con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

-Es lo mas probable, princesa- contesto escuetamente James sin querer comprometerse en afirmar o negarlo. Para su buena fortuna fue suficiente para Lily.

-¡Lily, hija!- exclamo Vanesa Evans mientras entraba al cuarto.

-¡Lil, pequeña!- exclamo John Evans entrando detrás de su mujer.

James se levanto de la cama y retiro la silla en la cual había estado sentado para que Lily pudiera abrazar a sus padres. Se iba a retirar para brindarles intimidad pero John lo volteo a ver.

-James¿Cómo estas tu, hijo?- pregunto John acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros y caminando hacia Lily y Vanesa.

-Bien, John, estando bien Lily y nuestro hijo yo también lo estoy- dijo James mirando a Lily y sonriéndole.

-Jamsie- dijo Vanesa abrazando a James y pasándole un brazo por la cintura situándose al otro lado de James –ya me dijeron que te portaste "mal"- dijo Vanesa fingiendo enojo, pero sus ojos brillantes delataban todo lo contrario -¿Cómo esta eso de que amenazaste con varita en mano junto con Remus y Sirius a los sanadores de guardia que si no te dejaban quedarte con Lily toda la noche destruían San Mungo?- pregunto Vanesa sonriendo. James se ruborizo y rehuyo la mirada de Lily.

-¿En verdad hiciste eso?- exclamo Lily. James volteo a verlo y miro que en el rostro de Lily en vez de mostrar enojo estaba iluminado por una radiante sonrisa.

James se acerco a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la abrazo fuertemente, Lily también lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de James mientras aspiraba ese olor tan característico de James. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de los numerosos momentos de James para salir con ella y las veces en que ella se había negado, era irónico pero ahora estaban juntos y se amaban. Se rió y abrazo más fuertemente a James.

-¡Ay, Lily¿Cómo es posible que se lo celebres?- pregunto Remus fingiendo indignación y entrando al cuarto junto con Marian.

-¡Porque lo amo y porque cuando regrese a Londres yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!- exclamo Lily separándose de James.

-¿Por qué no...?- empezó a decir James indignado pero al darse cuenta del por qué no lo había sido posible y por quien se cayo. Hubo un silencio incomodo pero una carcajada irreverente lo interrumpió.

-¡Ay, James!- exclamo Sirius –no crees que Lily siendo sanadora en San Mungo se hubiera visto mal haciendo eso- dijo Sirius y le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

-¡No me crees capaz de hacer algo en contra de las reglas!- exclamo la pelirroja muy indignada. Todos comenzaron a alegar sobre si Lily tenía espíritu merodeador o no. pero James estaba serio y todos poco a poco se dieron cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo, osito?- pregunto Lily acariciándole una mejilla. James salio de su entonación y tomo su pequeña mano y le beso la palma.

-No, princesa, no pasa nada- dijo James sonriéndole, luego volteo a ver sus manos y entrelazo los dedos de su mano y de la de Lily, levanto la vista hacia los padres de Lily –John, Vanesa, quiero pedirles formalmente la mano de Lily- volteo a ver a Lily y poso las manos de ambos en el vientre de Lily y sonrió –quiero que Lily sea la señora Potter y que nuestro hijo nazca en un hogar lleno de amor.

-¡Oh, James!- exclamo Lily emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Díaz después en una boda discreta pero llena de amor unieron completamente sus vidas Lilian Evans y James Potter. Fue una ceremonia en una iglesia muggle en la cual asistieron solo los señores Evans, los Merodeadores, las chicas y Gerard.

James Potter era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tiempo atrás había perdido a sus padres, había sido muy doloroso para él aquella perdida, pero siempre estuvo a su lado un ángel, su ángel de fuego, que en ningún momento le permitió hundirse en la tristeza, ofreciéndole un hogar, una familia y sobre todo su confianza.

Verónica les había hecho mucho daño, pero todo lo habían superado porque ambos se amaban. Verónica había sido una criatura que fue dañada por el abandono de sus padres, y le dolía el no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo para ayudarla, ya no podía hacer nada, pero era algo con lo que tendría que vivir.

Toda aquella experiencia le había dejado algo muy claro, que para tener éxito en cualquier relación tanto de amistad como amorosa era importante la comunicación, el no guardarse lo que uno siente o piensa pues a la vez que uno mismo se causa daño se lo causa a las personas que te quieren.

James era conciente que si desde un principio hubiera platicado con Lily sus inquietudes hubiera podido evitar todo lo que había pasado, aunque pero hubiera sido ser soberbio y no haber aceptado que como ser humano no era dueño de la verdad. Era cierto que Lily lo había hecho sufrir un poco, pero su amor era tan fuerte que había salido a flote.

Con Lily y su pequeño Harry a su lado James se sentía capaz de vencer cualquier adversidad que se le presentara.

Lily volteo a ver a James y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, no podía pedir nada mas en la vida para ser feliz se dijo James acurrucando a su esposa contra si y mirando al pequeño Harry dormir en los brazos de Lily.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La fachada del lugar era muy sórdido, volteo a ver a su alrededor, se ajusto la túnica al nivel del pecho y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia al bar de mala muerte "Mamá coneja".

Entro al local y miro todo su alrededor, su objetivo se encontraba en la mesa de fondo, se acerco lentamente, de repente él levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Verónica Tonton- dijo Severus Snape.

-Si, Severus Snape, no es tan fácil deshacerse de Verónica Tonton, recuérdalo- dijo Roni y comenzó a reírse fríamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo veinticuatro, por lo tanto el final. Antes de que le manden saludos a mi madre por el 10 de mayo quiero decirles que no podía matar a Verónica, no lo miraba viable. ¿Cómo se salvo? Bien, Verónica era animaga, un maravilloso ****thestral****. Dentro de dos semanas subiré mi tercer fic sobre Lily y James que se llamara Lily y el lobo, espero continuar con su apoyo, y de corazón muchas gracias por haberlo leído y saludos desde Tijuana, México.**


End file.
